The Saiyan Factor
by Saberpilot
Summary: A mysterious girl from Vegeta before it was blown. A destiny hidden and dangerous. Syria, the girl saiyan, must be ready for the adventures to come...(Finished!)
1. Leaving Home

I don't own dragonball Z, ok? This is my first DBZ fic, just an idea I had.  
  
The young girl stood staring at the horizon in the sky. Tomorrow she would have to leave this place that for so many years, she'd called home. Her blonde hair rustled in the wind. She knew the ramifications if the king saiyan, Vegeta, found out that she even existed. He'd for sure want to know who her parents were. After all, it's not every day that a saiyan is born a super saiyan, let alone, have a strange gold and black striped tail.   
  
She had lived in the lab all her life. Her father's identity was a mystery, although Syria suspected there must be someone from the upper bloodline who had given some fathering to her. She wasn't even sure the woman they had told her since birth was her real mother.   
  
The young girl sighed, and now I have to go away. What do the lab technicians fear for me so much that they'd send me off-planet?  
  
For all of her 16 years, Syria had wondered why she had even been created. Sure, she had been a super saiyan since birth, which is one part of what they had hoped to achieve. But she had been born a female- not the male they'd been hoping for. And, her tail was not like the other saiyans. Gold and black striped it until the end, where it ended in a white tuft of silky fur.   
  
So in other words, she sighed, I was a failure. And they've never tried again since.  
  
A light rap at her door put Syria on end. "Who is there?" she called out into the silence.   
  
The door opened, revealing a smiling face. "Just me, Sia."  
  
The girl smiled and bounded over to hug her good friend Pantei. He'd been the only friend she'd ever had on this planet. Way older than her in years, but kind and gentle, he was of the Kiansi species, a planet very far away from the planet Vegeta.   
  
Kiansi were a beautiful species, as far as physical looks went. They had angel-like wings made of glittering specs of an almost scale-like substance. Most Kiansi were born with blue or purple hair, and had the most beautiful green eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here, Pei?" she asked him, teasing him with his nickname that she'd given him when she first saw him.   
  
"I'm here to see you off! I know you're leaving tomorrow, but they didn't tell me where for! Did they tell you?" he asked seriously.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't the faintest idea. I don't even know why they're sending me off-planet."  
  
Pantei's face grew serious. "I might have an idea. Freeza's been getting testy lately with the King Vegeta. I know for a fact that most of the technicians here care for you as a daughter and would not like to see you get hurt. So they're sending you to some far away planet..."  
  
"Kiansi?" Syria asked eagerly.  
  
Pantei shook his head, deep in thought. "No, not Kiansi." Syria's face fell. "I think it's some backwater planet out in the Tri sector. According to records, a few years ago, they sent a saiyan child there to conquer it. I believe your technicians are sending you there to accompany him."  
  
She looked puzzled. "And mate?"  
  
Pantei laughed. "Now I think we both know that'll be your decision, little miss. I know for a fact that you only take what you want. If you want it."  
  
Syria's lips turned upward in a smug-like smile. "So I can do what I please?"  
  
"In a sense, yes. That's not to say that the Techs wouldn't be pleased to see you mate," said Pantei slyly.  
  
Syria yawned. "Must be time soon for rest. I'll be going to bed soon, Pei. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Pantei smiled. "Of course, Miss Syria." With that, he closed her door and turned around to find Aamol, the head technician of the experiment.   
  
"Did you tell her?" Aamol asked the Kiansian.   
  
"Yes, but only partly, like you said. I didn't tell her about the cryo chamber she'll have to travel in. Miss Claustrophobic will not be too pleased, come tomorrow," Pantei smiled.   
  
Aamol looked at Pantei for a second, his age truly showing in his saiyan face. "You know we care for her; that's why we agreed to do this. If she'd been born a boy, it would've been different.."  
  
"But she wasn't," finished Pantei. "Even as a boy, I'm not sure she would've been a great warrior. She has too pure of a heart. She doesn't like to hurt things or people. She has the strength, yes, to pick apart maybe even the likes of Freeza. But she's not that kind of person."  
  
"Sadly, no," said Aamol. "Our planet might have been saved, if.."  
  
"Then the rumors are true?" asked Pantei. "I wasn't just fibbing to her."  
  
"Yes," the technician answered. "It's been rumored that Freeza has something to fear from our planet. So, according to my inside investigator, he's going to take the prince and destroy Vegeta."  
  
Pantei looked over towards Syria's door. "So, in a sense, you're all saving her because you know, that one day, she may be the universe's only hope."  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, that time is not now. We'd have her do it, but, as you said, she's not ready. She cried when her pet Flame died." Aamol said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, she is a female.." said Pantei.  
  
"Yes, but a SAIYAN female! No saiyan would ever act like this! Not even a female one!"  
  
The two men fell silent. Then the Kiasian spoke up.  
  
"I suppose we'd just wait for tomorrow, then."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
And with that, they went their separate ways.  
  
In her bed, Syria held wide eyes for the gentle stars of the galaxy out of her window.   
  
And soon, I'll be among you, she said, before falling asleep, a star gleaming at her from the sky.  
  
The dawn on Vegeta came with a gentle glow of the sun. Its rays shined on Syria's face, outlining her features. Her green eyes open with the start of the day, the saiyan girl stretched her arms and yawned. She glanced at the foot of the bed to find her clothes already lying out. Pulling herself out of bed, Syria went into her bathroom and took a cold, invigorating shower.  
  
I wonder what it'll be like in space? she wondered as she lathered up her hair. The shower was the only place in which her blonde hair wouldn't stick up. Once out of the shower was a different story.  
  
Will I get to see stars up close and personal? Will I get to see other aliens? I wonder how they expect me to pilot the ship!  
  
After her morning shower was done, she stepped out, calmly brushed her hair, which then had the nerve to stick up. Syria sighed. After 16 years, you'd think I'd learn that there's nothing I can do to keep it down.  
  
She put on her clothes with no hesitation. The tech assistants had put out a lovely blue uniform this morning, complete with red satin belt and trim. Syria admired herself in the mirror. She wished for a moment that she wasn't part of some stupid warrior race.. Then she'd do all sorts of stuff- like have fun with other girls her age. She didn't know what fun was, but she figured it must be something like when she played with her pet Flame.   
  
Poor Flame. Why'd he have to die? she silently wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes at the thought of her pet.   
  
She wondered if she would have any instruction today, as first off, she was leaving, and second, these were too nice of clothes to spar in.   
  
Almost ready to go, Syria glanced down at her shoes, ready to sit down and put them on. But she did a double take when she saw that they were also made out of the beautiful blue silk-like cloth. They had red trim as well, with blue gems lined on the sides. Now Syria was sure there was no instruction today. No way they would have her mess up these fine clothes.   
  
But the shoes weren't the end of the surprise. Once she lifted up one of the shoes, she saw a small package wrapped in tissue paper. Being very careful, she pulled back the paper to reveal a small jeweled headband.   
  
Syria gasped in shock. How could they have afforded these, let alone give them to her? She had nothing to give in return; that was the saiyan tradition.  
  
Oh well.. But how fine these clothes are! And how beautiful! I must wear them- maybe that will be a gift in itself to them!  
  
She gently guided the headband into her blonde hair, and turned to look in the mirror. How beautiful she looked. Picking up the tissue paper, she discovered the headband was not the last of the gifts. Inside was a wee golden tail ring, something worn by saiyan women of great wealth. She slipped it on, awestruck.   
  
I'd better go out there- they're probably waiting.  
  
Syria then opened her door to find a tech assistant waiting by the door. He seemed awestruck by her beauty.   
  
"Right.. Right this way, Miss Syria," stammered the technician's assistant, who let her follow him down the corridor to the food hall. He opened the door only to hear a small gasp come from Syria.   
  
Great shakes!! she thought to herself as she entered.   
  
Pantei and Aamol were sitting at the table in their finest armor, but it was the items on the table that made Syria gasp.  
  
The finest of all Saiyan culinary was upon the table. From roasted meats to Syria's favorite dish, Roasted Yslai with Bailey, the table was heavy laid with good food to eat.   
  
"But.. But why?" she voiced aloud as Aamol stood up and came to her side.  
  
The old man smiled. "You are our pride and joy, and today is your parting. We wanted everything to be perfect before you left. Did you enjoy the clothes?" he asked her.  
  
Syria nodded.   
  
"I'm glad, for you look quite beautiful in them. Shall we sit down?" he asked her again, gesturing at the table. "I'm sure you're quite hungry."  
  
"Um.. Ok."   
  
The party sat down and ate their meal, with Syria at the head. The rest of the technicians and assistants came in to join them in their feast. They laughed, told jokes, and tried to make it a happy time for Syria. But the young Saiyan couldn't help but wonder why there was a certain stiffness to it all.  
  
She turned to Pantei. "How strong exactly is this Freeza? Is he strong enough to maybe destroy half the population?"  
  
At the word 'Freeza', the entire table fell silent. Syria felt an awkward pause as Pantei came up with an answer.   
  
"He's pretty strong, yes, but nothing the likes of our King," he lied through his teeth.   
  
The rest of the meal flew by smoothly. Afterwards, Aamol asked Syria to follow him up to his chamber. She did, hesitantly. As her creator and head technician, she expected perhaps a berating for her not being a boy or something of that nature. But as he kneeled down in front of a chest bearing the symbol of the family of Aamol, Syria knew that something was up.  
  
"Child, do you know what today is?" he asked her.   
  
"Um.. no," she said hesitantly. "Besides my departure that is."  
  
He smiled. "It is so fitting that on the day of your departure should be the anniversary of your coming into the world. You are 17 years old, today, Miss Syria."  
  
Syria gasped. She'd never known when her birthday was. Or what a birthday was. Sure, she'd seen cakes and packages sent into the assistant technicians on the same day every year, but she'd not put two and two together.   
  
Aamol fiddled with a latch on the side until the chest popped open, revealing..  
  
"A sword!" Syria gasped.   
  
"And not just any sword, Miss Syria. This is the sword of Aamollis, also known as the Saber of Silence. It was used once by my grandfather, my father, and then me. I want you to take this with you."  
  
Syria gasped. "But.. but.."  
  
"No buts, Miss Syria. I have no heirs of my own. You are almost like my own child. Besides, I won't be needing this. Not anymore. Its power is yours if you can unlock it, Miss Syria. But it can only be activated in the heat of battle." His eyes were distant. Suddenly they became clear and focused. He looked at her. "You know what this means."  
  
"But I don't battle! I'm.."  
  
He grabbed Syria's wrist. "THERE IS NO DENYING YOUR HERITAGE, GIRL!" His voice dropped about thirty degrees. "You are a saiyan. Not only that, but a super saiyan, the strongest saiyan in the universe. One day, you will have to fight. There is no running from it, Syria."  
  
"But I.. I.."   
  
His voice took on a gentle tone. "I know, young one. I know. But one day, you will fight- It is in your destiny and your blood."  
  
Syria appeared sad for a moment, but then she smiled. "Thank you Aamol." She gave him a hug. "I will treasure this for always."  
  
Aamol looked slightly abashed at this sudden display of emotion, so unlike a saiyan warrior. "Um.. You're welcome," he said, his face contorted in a display of confusion. Then he smiled. She was so unlike the other saiyan children. So different. And yet, her being different did not disappoint him. In fact, he sort of wished that other children might be more like her.  
  
She took the sword out of its sheath. It was made of Betzel, the strongest element on the planet, as well as the rarest. It had a slim, graceful handle, perfect for Syria's grip. The blade was sleek and sharpened to a fine point.   
  
She inserted it back into its sheath. Aamol handed her a small band of cloth.   
  
"This is its carrier. You may sling it on your back in such a fashion," he paused to show her, "as this." Aamol smiled. "Your father would have been proud to see you, warrior-spirited or not."  
  
Syria hardly believed her own daring when she asked, "Aamol, who was my father?"   
  
The old man turned, and acted as if he'd not heard her. "Let's go downstairs and ready you for your trip. You better mind yourself, too. I don't want any fussing about going into the pod."  
  
Pod? Syria thought, then shuddered. No. NO! Not a cryo pod! NO!!!  
  
She followed the old man down the banister once again to find him going down a staircase she'd never noticed before today. As Syria went down, it became more of a metallic feel to the room. Then she saw the pod she'd be going in.   
  
An older SG-13 model, but still fairly new enough. Assistants were already taking Syria's possessions and foodstuffs into the shuttle. They packed them into side compartments. In the center of the model was a tube-like structure filled with a bluish goo.   
  
Oh no. A tube. Not good. Not good at all, thought the Sayian girl. Claustrophobia started to pounce in on her. What if the tube falls on me and I'm crushed.. What if that blue stuff makes me run out of oxygen and kills me? What if..  
  
"Miss Syria."   
  
Syria's thoughts of terror were interrupted by a lone technician assistant. The man blushed pink.  
  
"Miss, you must remove your.. your outer garments in order to enter the capsule. We've provided a suit of sorts to make you feel covered in the tube." The man obviously didn't want to be the one to report this news. He looked third class and knew that if Syria wanted to, she could've destroyed him with one hand.   
  
Syria sighed. I don't want to do this! "Where's the changing stall?"  
  
The man sighed in relief.   
  
"Over here, Miss."  
  
The young teen walked into the room and saw a sleek jumpsuit-like arrangement lying on a chair. She stripped of her clothes and laid them down, knowing that the assistants would put them in her console.  
  
I don't want to do this I don't want to do this.. she went on, forcing herself to get into the suit, which was quite tight and form-fitting. She supposed it must have been made specially for her. It was dark blue, with red striped shoulders and neck. The trim ended at the ankles and wrists, making it look very much like a diving suit that some fourth classes wore to fish in.   
  
Finally, Syria stepped out of the stall to find Pentei and Aamol waiting for her. Pentei gave her an understanding nod when he looked at the tube.   
  
"I know, Syria. But you are a Saiyan. You have no fear."   
  
Pentei's eyes shone proud. "You be careful when you land there, you hear me?" He embraced her in a hug.   
  
I must not cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, Syria thought to herself. She got out of his embrace, then shook Aamol's hand.   
  
"I must be going now, I assume?" she asked him.   
  
"Yes. The assistants will help you into the tube. Good luck, Miss Syria." Then he took her hand and shook it.   
  
Syria went up the stairs leading to the pod, then put on the breathing apparatus made specially for her. Finally, a shot was injected into her, and she jumped into the pool of goo, semi-unconcious. The last thing she saw before passing out was Pentei's smiling and waving at her, his wings full spread.  
  
Good-bye, Pentei..  
  
They shut the doors and readied the capsule for launch. When her ship went up and away, Pentei said to Aamol, "She will be a great warrior."  
  
Aamol looked at his friend and said, "I hope so. For the sake of the universe."  
  
Space travel to Syria was just like one big sleep. In a sense, she rested in hibernation whilst floating among the stars. Years went by as she traveled. Finally, her pod landed upon its destination.   
  
A curious being with black hair and gray eyes saw the vessel land in the dirt. At only nine, he already was one of the strongest warriors on this planet. He went and tugged on his father's sleeve.   
  
"Daddy, daddy!"  
  
"What, son?" asked a giant-sized version of the boy.   
  
"There's a shuttle that landed over there. I don't know what's in it."  
  
"Rest your mind, Gohan, we'll find out soon." The man yelled over at one of his comrades.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta!"   
  
"What is it Kakarot? I was busy practicing!" the Saiyan prince complained.   
  
"Need you to help me check something out over here- a capsule just landed."  
  
"Wha- what?" Prince Vegeta squinted at the capsule, then gasped. "That's Saiyan-made! There must be another saiyan in there!"  
  
"Well, should we check it out, Daddy?" the young boy asked.   
  
"Sure, Gohan."  
  
The party went over to the capsule, looking for a means to open the thing.   
  
"Lucky for me, I know how to handle these things," smirked Vegeta, and he pressed an unseen knob on the outer hull. A gateway opened on the shuttle.   
  
"Hey, thanks Vegeta!" yelled Gohan, who bounded up the pad.   
  
Once inside, the young boy gasped. "Daddy, come in here, quick!"  
  
Goku also bounded inside and was met by a sight indeed: a young girl, floating in a tube of bluish goo. She had blonde, pointy hair, and seemed sound asleep. Not only that, but she had a..  
  
"A TAIL! THAT GIRL HAS A TAIL? KAKAROT, WE'RE DEALING WITH A FEMALE SAIYAN!" Vegeta exclaimed, who had just entered.  
  
"So?" asked Goku.   
  
"So!?! She could be the future of our species!"   
  
"I don't think she looks too good, right now, Vegeta," said a three-eyed man who had joined the bunch. "Maybe you should wake her up first."   
  
"Fine, fine." The Saiyan prince opened up a console and pressed a sequence of keys. The tank started to bubble and shake. Suddenly, Syria's eyes opened.   
  
And she screamed. "GET ME OUT OF THIS TUBE THIS INSTANT!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Have it your way, then," said Vegeta, who pressed another sequence of keys that first, drained the blue goo out of the tube, then made the tube shrink into the floor.   
  
Syria collapsed to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. The last words she heard were, "Daddy, is she gonna be alright?"   
  
  
Well? What did you think? OK? Not? Please no flames.   



	2. A Legacy Told

Wow! I got some good reviews for the last chapter. Well,here's the next installment:   
(Oh, and by the way, I still don't own Dragonball Z)  
  
Where am I? thought the young girl as she dreamed. Dark gray eyes swam before her, their identity unknown. Syria, pull yourself together. You're not in that awful tube anymore. At least, I don't think I am.  
  
Syria thought for a moment. Since I'm having cognitive episodes, I guess I must assume that I am concious and therefore out of the tube. But who awakened me? And what planet have I landed on?   
  
To the onlookers of the girl, she appeared exhausted, lying face up with a look of deep concentration.  
  
"Who is she, Goku?" asked a short, bald man who stood at the saiyan's feet. "She looks to be saiyan, but why does she have blonde hair like that? And that wierd tail? It certainly doesn't look like the one you and Gohan had."  
  
"Maybe we'll get the answers when she wakes up, Krillen. As for right now, we have no idea."   
  
A few men stood outside her door. One, a tall, black haired man, appeared concerned at her condition. The smaller one seemed to be more interested in her tail for the moment. A woman also stood beside the two men, concerned for the young girl.  
  
Full of concern for the girl, a young boy stood watch beside her, his gray eyes never wavering. Outside, another saiyan stood watch, not really concerned with her well-being, but her existance.  
  
I must wake up and evaluate my surroundings, thought Syria to herself. This unconciousness does not help my curious mind.   
  
Syria's green eyes fluttered, then shot open. Upon her concious return, she looked to the left and saw the boy looking at her, hopeful. She jumped out of bed, in a ready stance, fearful.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the young boy, whose look of hope and worry had turned quickly to one of apprehension.  
  
"What am I doing here? And where is here?" she asked the men at the door, who all jumped when she barely turned her head to acknowlege their presence.   
  
Her tail flicked impatiently. "Well, any of you have an answer? Or are your tongues merely silent?"  
  
"Maybe I can help, little girl," a thick voice came from the door. Syria turned around cautiously to find herself face to face with..  
  
King Vegeta! But what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be on his planet??  
  
"King Vegeta," she bowed in respect. "I had no idea I would be honored with your presence."  
  
A stifled laugh came out of the short bald man. The others also were trying not to laugh as the saiyan man's temper started to flare.   
  
"SILENCE!" the man yelled at them. "I will not be laughed at!"   
  
At this, the bald man just doubled over laughing, and the saiyan appeared so mad that he looked like he could've killed the guy.   
  
Wait, thought Syria. King Vegeta looks much older than this man. I know I must have spent some good time in space, so the only person that this could be would be..  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" she asked him, witholding a bow. "You're the prince of Vegeta?" Her tail was twitching a lot now, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, so what's it to you?" he asked the girl. By now, all the people present were all-and-out laughing. It was hard not to laugh with them as Syria also stifled a giggle.   
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" asked the saiyan prince, now really annoyed.  
  
Syria stopped giggling long enough to say, "I met you when you were around five years old, Prince Vegeta, and may I say that I wonder where your tail is?"  
  
Vegeta's face paled. "It.. It can't be you. No."  
  
Syria's face became very serious, yet mischievious. "Oh yes, Prince. I remember that day very well. You came up to me and made some little comment on how girls weren't supposed to have blonde hair. Then you told me that I had such an ugly tail it should be pulled by its roots. So, where's your tail, now, Prince?"   
  
The entire house seemed to shake with laughter. Finally the prince spoke. "Then it was you who.."  
  
"Yes, me who knocked you out so hard that your aide had to come and take you back to the palace for medical treatment."   
  
"Why you little-" Vegeta started.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Syria shook her finger at him. "I wouldn't do that, Prince Vegeta. You're no match to me."  
  
"Oh really? Your power levels compare nothing to mine!" he boasted.  
  
"That's because I keep them at bay," she said. "I'm not a killer, unlike some."  
  
Vegeta had no answer to this. He turned on his heel and walked out of the house, then flew out of sight.   
  
There was a period of silence as no one knew what to say to this mysterious girl. Then, the young boy with gray eyes finally spoke up.   
  
"So, what is your name?" he asked, friendly.   
  
Syria's head turned, not letting her guard down, but feeling a bit assured that she was not in bad company as her women's intuition suggested.  
  
"My name is Syria. And yours?" she asked politely.   
  
The young boy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Syria. My name's Gohan. That man over there's my daddy, his name's Goku. The shorter guy is Krillen, he's a good friend of the family, and that's my mommy, her name's Chi-Chi."  
  
With the formal introduction completed, Syria put down her guard, and got out of her stance. "Nice to meet you Gohan. Although I must wonder, why does your hair stick down like that? I've never seen any saiyan boy's hair so straight."  
  
Gohan laughed. "I'm half-saiyan. My mom's a human."  
  
"Human? What's a human?" Syria looked confused at the term.   
  
"I am a human," replied Chi-Chi. "That's what most people are on this planet."  
  
"Your hair-it's straight, too!" exclaimed Syria.  
  
These straight haired people do not possess a high energy level, however. Except for the small one. His readings are enormous, but then again, he is half-saiyan.  
  
Syria pondered these things for a moment, then asked the short guy, "What planet are you from? You have no hair. I've never seen such a thing."  
  
Krillen laughed. "Oh, I'm from this planet too. I have hair, I just shave it."  
  
WHAT? He shaves his head? Well, it doesn't seem to affect his energy readings, so as long as it doesn't affect him..  
  
"I came here with a ship- do you know where it is?" she asked the man Goku.   
  
"Oh, that- yeah. Vegeta got you out of there, otherwise it would've taken us longer to figure it out. He looked really suprised to see a female saiyan."  
  
"Why? There are a great many on the planet Vegeta. Being a prince, I feel that no matter his personality, he should have been able to find a mate."  
  
Goku's eyes looked downcast for a second. "Well, actually, no. Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freeza."  
  
WHAT??? My homeworld- my friends- all destroyed by a single entity? Pentei! Aamol! My mother, my unknown father! All gone in a single second! Syria's eyes clouded and she fell to her knees on the floor. Her tail went limp, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
No. This cannot be. Freeza was not as strong as the king. Or so Pentei told me.. unless he was lying. But why? And how? Pentei!  
  
The saiyan girl put her face in her hands and started to silently cry. Chi-Chi came and sat down with the girl, and held her as her tears fell to the floor to form a large puddle.   
  
"Pentei! You fool!" she cried. Chi-chi motioned for all the men to leave the room.   
  
I could've saved you all- you all knew it! But you knew I wasn't a fighter, and didn't make me. But why? You'd still be living if I had!  
  
"Shh. It's all right now. You're among friends," soothed Chi-Chi to Syria. "We won't harm you, and we'll try to help you in any way we can."  
  
I'll never have a saiyan mate! I'll never start a family! The saiyan race is dead! Our greatest warriors.. And I didn't help!  
  
The young girl shook with pain all through the afternoon, Chi-Chi never leaving her side. Finally, Chi-Chi stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her to face Gohan, Goku, and Krillen.   
  
"Well?" asked Goku. "How is she?"  
  
"The poor thing's cried herself to sleep. For some reason, she seems to blame herself for not helping. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she said she could've done something." Chi-chi sighed. "Her heart's been broken. Apparently, all her friends and family lived there and.."  
  
"And she'll never see them again. Geesh, poor girl," said Krillen.   
  
"Well, Vegeta didn't help. I think she's kind of sensitive about her looks," added Chi-chi. "Something about she's never fit in."  
  
"Well," said Gohan, deep in thought, "I was born with a saiyan tail, right? It was brown and furry. My hair was also black. But what if everyone on Vegeta looked like that? Brown tail and black hair and gray eyes? I can imagine why she'd feel she didn't fit in."  
  
Alone in her room, Syria wept long into the night.   
Pentei, why did you lie to me? Why?   
  
  
The next morning came with a gentle sunlight coming in through the window.   
  
Pentei..  
  
It finally settled on her eyes, which, as yesterday, blinked once, twice, then shot straight open. She sat up in bed, no longer afraid of her surroundings, and looked around.   
  
Light gleamed and sparkled upon every edge of the room. Syria yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up from her bed and blinked.   
  
Pentei, why? Why did you do this to me? Now I shall live with this pain forever..  
  
Cautiously, Syria opened the door to the room. Lying on the couch was a very tired Goku, with his wife in one arm and his child in the other. The small man What was his name? Oh yes- Krillen lay upon a chair, sound asleep.   
  
She sighed. I guess this will be my family after this. I have no more family here to relate to.  
  
Being sure not to make a sound, the young warrior tiptoed out the front door, closing it without a single noise.   
  
Now where is my ship? she wondered to herself. And how do I get there?  
  
"Looking for something, girl?" a voice startled her, but she recognized it at once.   
  
"Yes, my ship, if you don't mind, Prince Vegeta. I need to secure my things before any bandits take them."  
  
Syria smiled at him slyly. "Would you be willing to help me find it?"  
  
He seemed to ponder for a second, then responded, "On one condition. Once we get there, you tell me your name, girl. I have no desire to keep calling you 'girl'."  
  
"Ah. I shall take your offer then. Please lead the way," she told him, ready for a long hike.  
  
Vegeta bounded into the air, floating. He looked confused for a moment when she didn't follow suit. He then asked, "Don't you know how to fly?"  
  
She stared at him. "There was no need to on Vegeta."  
  
The Saiyan prince rolled his eyes. "Aw, great. Now I have to show you." He jumped to the ground.   
  
"Spread out your energy like so," he showed her, "then give it a boost. It's not that hard. Even Kakarot can do it."  
  
"Who's Kakarot?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Never mind that! Just go!"   
  
Spreading her energy as the prince had shown her, She bounded off the ground into the air, then floated, amazed at her own strength. A light shone beneath her, colored gold.  
  
This is neat! she thought.  
  
"Let's go!" she ordered the prince, who grumbled something unheard, then bounded off as well, leading the way to the shuttle.   
  
They landed in a deserted area, full of plant life. There, on the hillside, Syria saw her ship.   
  
"Thank you, Prince Vegeta. Now I shall gather my items."  
  
Vegeta wasn't happy, however. "What is your name, girl? I must know!"  
  
Syria sighed. He still had a problem about getting his way. He really hadn't changed much.  
  
"It's Syria," was all she responded with before entering her ship.   
  
Vegeta looked puzzled for a second at the name.   
  
Syria. Where have I heard that name before? he asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Syria was busy unloading her stuff. She discovered that her gift clothes and sword had been put into a chamber on the far side of the room.   
  
"Lights on," she muttered to the console. "I can't really see too good in here."  
  
The girl then discovered a secret compartment at the top of the chamber- one filled with freeze-dried Saiyan food! Syria licked her lips as she saw all her favorites.   
  
I should take this back and share it with my adopted family- I'm sure they'd like that.  
  
She also came across a view scape message holder. A simple note on it read, 'To be read when at base'. Slipping it into a bag with the rest of her items, she decided she'd read it once she came back to the home.   
  
"Ah-hah!" The saiyan girl had found her training equipment. Another good find.   
  
Last but not least, she saw a compartment containing the rest of her personal clothing. She stuffed it into her bag, then stepped out of the ship.  
  
Vegeta was still thinking. Where have I heard that name before??  
  
"Prince Vegeta? Oh hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "PRINCE VEGETA!" she yelled at him, finally.   
  
"What is it, you impertinant brat? Can't you see I'm busy thinking?" the prince retorted.   
  
"Can you lead me back to Goku's? I'm not sure I can remember the way on my own." She carried all her items in a huge bag, easily four times bigger than her.   
  
"Sure, girl, I'll take you back to Kakarot's," he grumbled.   
  
OH! So Kakarot is Goku! I wonder why the Prince calls him that name.  
  
They bounded once again back towards Goku's home only to find Goku, Krillen, Gohan, and Chi-Chi frantically searching the premises for Syria.   
  
"OH KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta.   
  
Goku stopped in his tracks to see Vegeta and Syria floating mid-air, Syria with a very large bag, Vegeta with a very large smirk.   
  
I wonder which weighs more, that smug look or that bag, chucked Goku to himself.   
  
"Chi-Chi! I found her!" yelled Goku, as Syria bounded down to the ground.   
  
"Oh my goodness! Thank heavens! I thought she'd run away!" Chi-Chi bounded out and hugged Syria to death, ignoring her pleas for breathing space.   
  
"Now don't you do that again! You had us so worried!"  
  
"Tell me about it," said Krillen, his hand rubbing his head. "We all got headaches from hearing her scream."  
  
Syria smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you all. I just went to the ship to gather my things. Prince Vegeta here escorted me."  
  
"Vegeta.. escorted.. you?" Krillen was about to explode with laughter again.   
  
"I only did it because I wanted to know the girl's name," retorted Vegeta. "Right, girl?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me girl?" asked Syria. "You know my name, it's Syria, I.."  
  
"Don't bother," said Chi-Chi. "He calls his own wife 'woman'. You should feel honored. He calls me 'Kakarot's mate'."  
  
"What did you get, Syria?" asked a curious Gohan. "Can I see?"   
  
Syria smiled down at him. "Sure! I even may have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Oh wow!" yelled Gohan, who helped Syria by taking her bag inside. The rest of the gang also followed suit, even (much to Syria's surprise) Vegeta.  
  
Syria started to unpack, much to Gohan's delight. He 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at her clothing, and looked especially excited by the training gear. But it wasn't till Syria got a mysteriously sly look on her face that his excitement reached its peak.   
  
"What is it, Syria?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes, do tell us.. girl," muttered Vegeta.   
  
"It's Saiyan food! Freeze-dried straight from home!" she showed the parcels to Gohan, who looked excited by the prospect of the foods inside, which held enough to probably feed a hundred Syrias.   
  
If Vegeta could show an emotion such as excitement, he would've. Instead, he grumbled with a sour expression, then asked,"Do you mind if I have some too, girl? I haven't had anything from Vegeta for a while now."  
  
There was a tense moment that could've been cut by a knife. Krillen surveyed the situation nervously. Suddenly, Syria smiled.  
  
"Why, sure, Vegeta. Be sure to invite your wife, too."  
  
Vegeta almost balked at the invitation, but regained his cool. "Thank you, girl. You may be higher than a third class after all."  
  
Syria ignored this remark, and gave the food to Chi-chi. "Keep it safe," she told her, with a twinkle in her eye. "I know how much male saiyans eat."  
  
While Chi-chi took the food to the kitchen, Syria removed her sword and gift clothes. Vegeta said nothing but Krillen looked impressed by the sword.   
  
"This looks like a custom job. Keep it safe- I'm sure it means worlds to you," he said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
Finally, she pulled out the message holder.   
  
"If you don't mind," she said to them all, "I'd like to hear this. I have a notion who it's from and I.."   
  
Krillen got up to leave, but Syria stopped him.   
  
"Please. It might be better if you stayed. I have no idea what he will say."  
  
Chi-chi re-entered the room, finished with the food, when Syria entered the 'play' command.  
  
A fuzzy screen appeared for a few moments, and then a familiar face came on.. Pentei.   
  
Pentei..   
  
A small tear trickled down Syria's cheek which she brushed away.  
  
"Miss Syria. If you have landed on the planet perscribed, then I know that Vegeta has been destroyed."  
  
The Kiansian continued, smiling.  
  
"I know this is hard for you. We've suspected for some time that Vegeta would be destroyed by Freeza. We lied because we did not want you to fight. It would have only caused more problems; you know what I'm saying."  
  
Syria nodded, another tear fell down. This one was not swept away.  
  
"I want you to know that we all cared about you very much. We may have hid things from you, but we did care. That's why we didn't tell you these things until you were ready," the man on camera sighed.  
  
"Truth. It's such a hard word. But I know there is a certain truth that you've wondered since you were created. Who your parents were. Well, we told you about your mother. Miss Syria of Gethsa. That much is true. She participated because she thought she could be of service to the project. She wants you to know she loves you very much."  
  
A look of comprehension came upon Vegeta's face. So that's who I was thinking of- Miss Syria! This girl has some noble blood in her!  
  
The blue-haired man continued.   
  
"When it comes to the subject of your father, we avoided this question for a good reason. As you were not born a boy, he requested that you would not be associated with him. However, we did send him progress of your training and growing up. Your father was very proud of you."  
  
Syria's face held a healthy glow. My father was proud of me!  
  
"Syria. Your father later had a son, and if the boy is still living, you have a half-brother. You don't know how special you are, Syria. Your father was the King of Vegeta, King Vegeta himself."  
  
Syria paused the recording. WHAT?? I'm related to the stinking Prince Vegeta? NO NO NO NO NO!! She ran from the room, angry, followed by Krillen, who looked concerned.  
  
Goku looked up at Vegeta, who was dumbstruck.   
  
I have a sister? the prince wondered. Why'd I get stuck with her! Why didn't I know about this?  
  
Syria calmed down and re-entered the room, Krillen behind her. She re-activated the recording.  
  
"Syria, I know you will do us proud. The noble blood of Vegeta runs through your veins, and your special 'conditioning' makes you our strongest asset. Do not blame yourself for Vegeta's demise. Instead, do us proud by leading a happy life."  
  
"You were the truest friend I ever had, Syria, and you have no idea how hard it was to hold this all from you. Be true to us, and never forget that warrior or not, you are beautiful. Goodbye, Syria."  
  
The message ended there, leaving a roomful of Saiyans and humans not knowing what to say to the poor girl.   
  
She stood up and looked at the prince, whose face also appeared confused.   
  
"So," she said to him.  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
Vegeta got up and left the house, and took off once more. Syria sat down and cried.   
  
"Why? WHY ME?" she wept. "WHY HIM?" Chi-Chi, nor anyone else knew what to say.   
  
Ooo.. (saberpilot smiles) please review & let me know what you think! (please no flames!)  



	3. Strange Beginnings

Hey-thanks for the great reviews! Please keep it up!  
(I do not own DBZ. Nope. Not at all.)  
  
'this now means thinking..'  
  
Tears trickled down Syria's cheeks as she felt all her hopes and dreams fall apart.   
  
'What the saiyan wise ones say is true, ignorance of truth is indeed a heavenly prosperity..' Her shoulders shook in anger and frustration. 'Worst of all, it's- him. Vegeta. He's such a terrible man.. such an evil man. He kills without any thought or question...'  
  
"Syria?" Krillen kneeled down to the teen girl, his face full of concern and worry. He smiled half-heartedly, his eyes full of understanding. "Hey- think about it.. at least you have some family. A second ago, you thought they were all gone."  
  
"What would you know of an orphan's state?" she looked up at him in anger, her eyes flashing dangerously dark green.   
  
'He never had to deal with the things I must now! He never felt the responsibility of failure! And he will never know- my entire race.. Another tear shed down her face. 'And all because I was TOO WEAK!!!'  
  
Krillen's face took on a pained look. "I know enough."  
  
Her face turned in wonder, the feeling of anger slowly subsiding. "What do you mean?" she asked him.   
  
The bald-headed man looked up at his best friend, sighed, then began, " I was an orphan myself. I was taken into a monestary when I was about 3 years old and used as a kicking bag. It was until I was about 5 or 6 that I endured that."  
  
He turned to Syria and grasped her shoulder, putting his arm around her. "Though you may dislike him immensely, Vegeta is at least family. You can't get rid of him, either, I think.. nor would you really want to." He sighed. "And as for Vegeta, your home, I still don't understand how you could have saved it. Freeza was pretty strong, even for Goku."  
  
At this, Syria's tail seemed to once again gain life. She wiped her tears and her eyes glowed a somber green.  
  
"He is.. defeated?" Hope seemed to glisten, underlayed by seething hatred. "Goku??" she looked over at him questioningly.   
  
He smiled with a face full of determination. "Yes. I defeated him. I became a super saiyan & chopped him to bits!"  
  
'Goku became a super saiyan!?'  
  
"You are.. a super saiyan? But the king could not defeat him- and he was of the royal bloodline, one of the only to carry the saiyan gene. Unless- are you related to Vegeta?"  
  
He laughed, and a chuckle also came out of Krillen, unbidden.   
  
"No, thankfully-" he cut himself off when he saw Syria's tail twitching irritably. "Sorry. I forgot, you're-" he scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.   
  
"Drop it Goku," muttered Krillen. "Just drop it."  
  
"My dad IS a super saiyan! Isn't that neat, Syria?" Gohan just smiled at Syria, who gave him a rather disgruntled smile in return.  
  
She turned her head towards Goku. "So. The legend did not end, after all. And you did it without any tampering, I assume. What are you, then.. second class? third? fourth? may I even attempt at fifth?"  
  
"He's a third class saiyan, all right. Not even remotely close to the royal bloodline, girl." Vegeta had appeared out of nowhere, giving Gohan a bit of fright so great that he fell back and tripped.   
  
The saiyan prince smiled. "Don't you see? His spawn is easily frightened. No royal descendant would ever act in such a manner. Unlike you. But I still have questions of this so-called strength of yours. After all, you're the weakest saiyan female I've ever seen."  
  
He grabbed her by the chin, and turned her face to the side. He smirked. "Such weakness. See the tears of fallacy. You are no relative of mine."  
  
Syria's anger was aroused, and she snapped her chin from his hand. "How dare you," she muttered through her tears, still glowering at him. "How dare you insult my heritage, my special abilities. You have no feeling, no heart. That is where I am different. It at least gives me gladness to know that we are only half-siblings and nothing more."  
  
"Hmmph. Perhaps there is hope for you after all. But I still question your strength. I call upon the rite of Shai-Kul!"   
  
'Now you shall see, young prince,' thought Syria to herself. Her eyes shimmered with anger.  
  
"Wait a minute, Vegeta-" interjected Chi-chi, hardly believing her daring. "What are you asking her to do, exactly?"  
  
The man grinned his trademark evil grin. "I am asking her to show her true strength to me- all of it. Even if it kills her."  
  
'I must show them.. I would've had to, eventually.'  
  
Syria's eyes took on a clouded look. 'I don't want to do this, but with the rite of Shai-Kul upon me, I have no choice. Darn you, Vegeta. But I must make sure first that I get away from this dwelling.'  
  
"Follow me," was all the young saiyan said to them, suprising them all. Slowly she floated up and out the door. When she'd traveled at least half a mile away from the house, she stopped and landed on the ground.  
  
When she turned, she was not suprised to see all of the men standing there, waiting. She dejectedly smiled at them all, save for Vegeta, whom she gave a look of defiance.   
  
"In the rite of Shai-Kul, I COMMENCE THEE!" Syria shouted out to all of them, readying herself into a fighting stance.  
  
'Let us just see this so called 'strength' of hers. Let's see if she's royal saiyan or a fifth class.' Vegeta smirked to himself.   
  
Syria stared up at the men before her. Her eyes glowed with a green hue  
so dark that there seemed to be no escape from the depths of them within. A yellow glow seemed to surround the young girl, and her hair, although already somewhat vertical, straightened itself out became completely anti-gravity.   
  
'What is this?' pondered the saiyan prince. 'She seems to be almost..'  
  
'Indestructible..' wondered Krillen as he watched her transformation.  
  
She started to float off the ground, and suddenly, her tail became completely yellow, with a golden white tuft of hair at the end. Her arms appeared strong within the confines of her dobak, but not bulky by any means.   
  
'Now to let my anger free, but not control,' thought Syria. 'I do not wish to harm them.'  
  
"AHHHHHH!"   
  
A golden radience enveloped all that stood around her. She opened her mouth, yelling, when Krillen noticed something.  
  
"FANGS?? She has FANGS??" the little man started to shake in fear.  
  
Vegeta was too busy watching, trying not to show any signs of amazement.   
  
'She might even be stronger than Kakarot!' His eyes were slightly wider than usual.   
  
Finally, Syria glided gently to the ground, her emerald eyes set on Vegeta in a look that could have killed many had it been lethal. She ran a finger through her hair, carefully brushing any strands back that were in her face. She opened her mouth in a defiant grimace, then turned to face the other three males.   
  
'I must fight this.. ' she thought to herself as the anger emerged again. 'One more wave.. and they could be burned alive..'  
  
"I trust you find this show enough," she queried of them.   
  
Knowingly, Gohan and Krillen nodded quickly, Goku giving a short, curt nod.   
  
'Hmmm... she could have taken down Freeza. That's why she's killing herself over this. And she's not giving into the saiyan anger, either.   
If she did that,' Goku shuddered. 'I don't really want to know if I could still take her. Right now.. maybe. But if she got too much stronger, any enemy she would meet would be toast.'  
  
"I do not find your show enough for my tastes," challenged Vegeta. "I called upon Shai-Kul. That means all your strength."  
  
"Vegeta, don't push her!" warned Krillen. "I'm not exactly sure how much longer she can hang on to this state! Can't you see she's fighting her anger?"  
  
"Yes, I see her pathetic human-like desire for peace. But Shai-Kul was instilled. I am superior to her. She must obey." Vegeta smiled like that of a hawk upon her.   
  
"Do not tempt me, Vegeta," Syria finally spoke. "I could reduce you to cinders right now- or take upon myself to use the female saiyan's worst weapon. And I don't think you'd want that."  
  
At the threat, Vegeta's eyes bulged momentarily, then gained their old cold glare. "You wouldn't dare."   
  
"Try me, Prince. I don't really think you'd appreciate the outcome, now would you?" Syria's head turned slightly in an attitude of disgust. "Or maybe I should cast it upon you when you're sleeping.." she pondered thoughtfully.   
  
Vegeta scowled. "Fine then. I recall Shai-Kul. You may desist."  
  
'What could make Vegeta so afraid that he would back down from a fight?' pondered Goku. 'I've never seen him like this. Perhaps its something to ask Syria later.  
  
Syria then powered down, her hair still having its blonde touch, but more natural and less rigid. Her tail regained its striped edge, and her eyes cooled down to a cool hazel green. When she smiled with composure, it was obvious that her fangs had somehow disappeared.  
  
"Can we go home now? I need a bit of a snack after all that," Gohan pulled at his dad's sleeve, not knowing of the tension in the air. "Dad?"   
  
Goku tensely looked between Syria and his son, then glanced at Vegeta, whose face was extremely rigid. he thought to himself.   
  
"Sure, son, let's go home and get something to eat.. I'm sure that Chi-Chi's more than ready for us now," he turned to Syria, still in awe of the small teen girl with so much power at her disposal.   
  
"I'm a little bit hungry as well," murmured Syria, smiling at the young boy. "Let's go back, shall we? Race you!" She winked, then jumped straight into the air, heading towards Goku's home, Gohan puttering at her heels.   
  
Krillen had a very serious look on his face after the two had left. He turned to face Goku.   
  
"She's powerful, alright. But why is she so powerful? It seemed like she was only showing us a portion of her power, and I swear on my life that maybe even you couldn't have beat her, Goku," he said thoughtfully. "The man on that tape, Pentei, said something about 'special conditioning'. That makes me wonder. Do you remember where her pod was, Goku?"  
  
"He can't remember his way out of a box. I'd suggest you two boneheads follow me," remarked Vegeta, his face still serious and taunt.   
  
'She's related to me, huh? Then why is she so much more powerful than me? And a female saiyan at that! I'm willing to bet she wasn't wished to be a female- they were probably hoping for a male, but.. how is she so darn strong?' the saiyan prince's hair flowed behind him as he jumped up and headed eastward towards the pod.   
  
"There he goes.. I still want to know why the heck she had fangs," Krillen sighed as he followed suit, raising his energy and putting on a burst of speed.  
  
"I dunno, Krillen," Goku wondered himself. "Maybe it's a female saiyan thing.. After all, I dunno what one looks like. And Vegeta didn't seem suprised by it."  
  
As the three warriors headed towards the pod that had carried the only known female saiyan alive, Syria and Gohan landed in the back yard of their home.   
  
"Syria!" Chi-chi rushed out the door to inspect the young girl. "Are you ok? Are you alright?" She made her dizzy just checking her up.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine.. I just need something to eat," she replied to Chi-chi, a tired grin on her face.   
  
'Talk about close calls.. I haven't held my own against my anger for that long before.. and I don't want to think what would happen if I ran out of control...' Syria shook her head.  
  
"Well, come inside. I assume the guys have headed off to train again somewhere?" she queried of Gohan.   
  
"I dunno, mom. They just seemed so serious when I left, dad too." Chi-chi set a plate full of hot, steamy food in front of them. Gohan puzzled over the main dish.   
  
"What is that, mom?" He pointed to a red steak-like thing with green speckled dots throughout the whole body. It smelled temptiously like the cross between a bowl of fried rice and a plate of ribs.   
  
Syria laughed, then smiled appreciatively at Chi-chi. "It's something very good, Gohan. It's something Saiyans like to call Koina. There's not many chefs that can make it well, and it's more than a privelage to know an earthling who can do it twice as well as they." Chi-chi blushed, embarrased at the complement.   
  
"Well, I just.. prepared it the same way I do pork.. not much of an accomplishment, really.." the woman shuffled her feet on the ground.   
  
"It is, it is, trust me! But please sit down and have some yourself," she motioned towards an open chair that Chi-chi sat in promptly. Syria spoke to Gohan, saying, "This is a very special animal that, according to legend, will make you have very strong water fighting powress, as it grows in the sea."  
  
"Mmm!" Gohan bit into the flesh, enjoying every second. "This is good!" He smiled at Syria, then said to his mom, "She's right, you do make it good, mom!" and the young boy proceeded to eat over ten of the delicacies, Syria only five, and Chi-chi, two.  
  
"Hmm. It looks like you don't have the same appetite as my son or my husband.. Why are you so different?" Chi-chi questioned Syria as they cleared out the dishes, and put away the leftovers.   
  
She laughed. "Human women aren't the only ones that like to keep a figure."  
  
"Keep a figure? What's she mean, mom?" Gohan looked up at Chi-chi, who merely laughed.   
  
"It means she doesn't want to be fat and lazy, like some little boys who don't do their schoolwork! Speaking of which, why don't you go to your room and start some? High school will come soon one day and I don't want my son unprepared for it!"   
  
Gohan trudged to his room, grumbling as he went. Chi-chi smiled. "He's going to be a little bit brighter than his father." she turned to Syria, "I was just thinking. You don't really have any.. human clothes, do you?" she looked up and down at Syria's gi, seeing its rough standards, though slenderly made for a girl.   
  
"Well, no," said Syria. "I didn't really think about it." She glanced at her training robes. "I guess I could use some earthling clothes.. like yours? I've never really worn anything else but fighting gear."   
  
Chi-chi face vaulted, then got up, scratching her head in embarrasment.   
  
"Okay, now, we are just going to have to fix you up.. let me call an old friend of mine.." Chi-chi started to dial on the phone. Suddenly, a person picked up on the other end.   
  
"Hello, Capsule Corp. Bulma speaking," said the woman on the phone.  
  
"Bulma! This is Chi-chi. I need your help with something," she said, while looking the perplexed Syria up and down.   
  
"Oh sure! What is it?"  
  
"Well, there's this girl here.. I'm sure Vegeta's probably not told you about it.. she's a saiyan, and she needs a little something more in earthly attire."  
  
"You're right about that! How old is she?"  
  
"Hmm.." Chi-chi put her hand against the reciever, and looked at Syria. "How old are you, dear?" she mouthed.  
  
"Hmm.. Well, when I left I was just seventeen in saiyan years. I do not know how old that makes me in earth.." she said, suddenly realizing she didn't know how humans aged.  
  
"Interesting.. I think you look about.. hmm. 14. So we'll go with 15. Makes people respect you more than a 14 year old." she unmasked the reciever, "She's about 15 in our years, 17 in saiyan."  
  
"Bring her over! This is going to be so much fun!"   
  
As Chi-chi started nodding and smiling, Syria couldn't help smiling along, too.   
  
'So this is what being a human feels like,' she grinned.  
  
Back at the landing zone, the two saiyans and Krillen were just landing when they noticed a tall, green man with antennae standing behind the capsule.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goku waved at him, landing and running up to him.   
  
'That's right, Kakarot. Act like a moron in front of String Bean.'  
  
Piccolo nodded in acknowledgement, still studying the pod. He then glanced up at Goku.   
  
"Do you know anything about this pod, Goku? I can't seem to crack the seal on the outside."   
  
Grumbling something about idiot Nameks, Vegeta once again unlocked the seal with the hidden switch on the outside.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The system inside the pod started to go off with an awful sound that made Piccolo flinch for a second, his sensitive ears getting more than their share of the high pitched siren.  
  
"Shut up, you piece of junk," muttered Vegeta, who pressed his palm into a wall opposite of where they were standing.   
  
"Identity Confirmed. Welcome, Prince Vegeta." The inside computer then seemed to do a 360 as it swiveled in place, revealing a different type of computer console, and a wall space full of disks.   
  
Goku just looked on in awe, Krillen rubbed his eyes, not believing.  
  
"That wasn't there a second ago. That's a neat trick, Vegeta," Goku commented.   
  
Vegeta grumbled as he looked around at the disks. He then selected one at the top, that held an eerie glow of golden light about it. He slipped it into a small groove on the side, then touched the screen with his palm.   
  
The screen sprang to life, its blank rectangular features taking on a shade of blue for a second, then presenting a screen with icons written in a language that Krillen and the others couldn't comprehend.   
  
Vegeta motioned to Goku. "Any idea of what this is?" he watched as Goku inspected the screen, looking for any signs.  
  
"Uhh.. computer codes?" he asked Vegeta, whose blood began to boil.   
  
"Hmmph. No, Kakarot. It's Gensai, our scripted language." He scrolled down the screen, then pressed his palm once again to another icon, which came alive. A bunch of scripted words came on the screen, until Vegeta managed to punch it so they came out into basic language.  
  
PROJECT GENEOSIS: STAGE ONE  
  
"Geneosis? What's that?" Piccolo pondered.  
  
"A form of scientific endevors. Your filthy humans call it genetics."  
  
"Ahh.. I see." Krillen smiled.  
  
The creature Pentei came onto the screen. It was obvious that this had been recorded years prior to the one in Syria's disk. He had more vigor in his build, and less wrinkles around the face. He seemed to be more fierce, too, as if Syria's presence had all but weakened his heart.  
  
"The project has had a good beginning. There were no complications to the creating of the child. Both parties were willing, and their mates understanding of the dire need for this project. In four cycles, we must accomplish our goal. The testing for the golden strand in King Vegeta's life fluids has already begun. Miss Syria also has started to be tested, although we are somewhat hesitant to procure fluids from her."  
  
"Golden strand? Whatever in Nappa's name is that?" muttered Vegeta under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cut in the recording, and another title appeared:   
  
PROJECT GENEOSIS: STAGE TWO  
  
Once again, the alien appeared. It was obvious a great deal of time had gone by, as his hair was rather long now.  
  
"The golden strand was found, isolated, and injected into the fetus. We also tried to locate the strand for male physicality, but to no avail. We will just have to wait and see. We did, however, find the overruling gene and inject that, as well. The child is two cycles into its development, and we are all hoping and praying for the best. The staff is now in the process of figuring out a name. They have suggested Kainol, in the likely event that it is a male. However, one technician has suggested, much to my discouragement, that it could be a female. We must run more tests in the stages to come."  
  
"Well, I guess we know what happened. That technician was right. Syria is a girl, after all," laughed Krillen, as the recording continued.  
  
PROJECT GENEOSIS: STAGE THREE  
  
"We have just found out the child is a female. This comes as a major setback in our plans, but to no matter. The child will be born soon, and Miss Syria must be given great precautions, as the ramifications of such a birth on the mother are currently unknown. We have decided to name the child Syria, after her mother. King Vegeta has declined to be an active part in the child's life, at his mate's request."  
  
"Real nice guy, your father," muttered Goku. "Gets a girl pregnant, then leaves her-"  
  
"YOU BE SILENT, KAKAROT! I SHALL NOT HEAR MY FATHER'S NAME IN SUCH VILE TERMS FROM YOU EVER AGAIN! A SAIYAN, NO LESS!" Vegeta was enraged, almost to the point of going Super Saiyan, when the final recording on the disk activated.  
  
PROJECT GENEOSIS: FINAL STAGE  
  
"The child was born. Miss Syria all but went crazy with madness bringing the child into this world. The child appears somewhat as we expected- with one drawback." A lab technician brought in a small baby, with large blonde hair and green eyes, wrapped in a royal burgandy robe. "She was born with an oddly colored tail. But to no matter. Otherwise, we know for a fact that she is healthy. Let us only hope that she will destroy the oppressor." He gave the baby back to the technician.  
  
Somewhat tired, the man leaned in closer to the screen. "For a saiyan child to be born as a super saiyan leaves us with many questions. How will she interact with other children? Will she mature at a normal rate? However, of all of these, the most important must be her power levels. Already, we have suspected that she is more than she seems. Only yesterday in the nursery did we see a yellow glow surround her when the technician would not give her nutrients to her. I just hope we have created a good child, one that will listen, and one that will not go against us."  
  
He leaned back once more, about to fall asleep. "The young prince does not know of her existance- as of yet. We're planning a meeting between them in the future to see how they interact. Perhaps, even, they could become mates when they get older. The double genetics we have in her also make any child she will have pure saiyan- whether the father be of another race or not. In any case, she is our best hope for survival. I hope she will do us proud."  
  
The recording ended, all members present looking dumbfounded. Finally, Krillen spoke.   
  
"Born a super saiyan? But I thought-"  
  
"Hush, human." Vegeta murmered. "She is a by-product of Geneosis. Otherwise, this would not have happened. It is no wonder she is strong."  
  
"But still.. a super saiyan at birth? How did they accomplish that? You mean to tell me that Syria is at super saiyan strength all the time?" Piccolo queried of them.   
  
"Hmm. I guess so. But still.. they did say she's not exactly normal. After all, that tail.. And by the way, Vegeta, do all female super saiyans have fangs or.." Goku was interrupted.  
  
"No females ever went super saiyan on my planet, idiot human. How would I know?" Vegeta sulked, then smiled mischieviously. "Her strength is not natural, then. It is created."  
  
"I don't think so, Vegeta. I think they just added something extra to her. That 'golden strand' thingy, maybe?" Krillen scratched his head. "Maybe they just activated something in Syria's blood that was inactive in everyone else's." Then Krillen's eyes bulged. "Can you imagine what would happen if she went normal?"  
  
"I think that might kill her," said Vegeta quickly, taking out the disk and inserting another. He smirked. "But there's only one way to find out.."  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku made a sour face. "I don't think we should do that. The poor girl's been through enough," he said. Just then, another picture came upon the screen. This time, it was of a young Syria sparring with an older man.   
  
The recording instrument seemed to zoom in, and they got a good look at the young girl. She was about a quarter the size of the man, yet it appeared to them as if she was beating him. Finally, a small foot hit the man alongside the temple, knocking him out, and the girl stopped.   
  
She turned to face the camera, smiling all the while.   
  
"Dyo knoi jitsubah?" she asked him, her eyes huge with anticipation.  
  
"In basic, Miss Syria." A voice from behind the camera told her. The girl pouted a second, then smiled once more.  
  
"How was that, teacher?" she smiled her little cute face up at the screen, her forehead revealing hardly a sweat to her endevors.   
  
"That was very good, Syria. Now, how would you like to play with Tendro? He's waiting outside for you." The girl's eyes became wild with excitement, and she rushed to the door, opening it to reveal a creature similar looking to that of Pentei, only.. much smaller.  
  
It was a young male with dark blue hair and green eyes. He had a pale whitish blue complexion, and two large antennae like things coming out of his head. The boy also had a pair of scaled aqua wings coming from his back. He grinned with fangs at Syria.   
  
"Hi Sy!" he giggled, and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him as the young boy tried to fly away. Then, the footage cut for a second, the next revealing an older girl, this time, about half the size of her sparring partner.  
  
Her face appeared harder for the wear, and her hair had seemingly grown longer and had more of a vertical edge to it. Syria's expression was that of a trained battle warrior. Not even seeming to break a sweat, she darted foward in the blink of an eye, disabling and knocking out her sparring partner. A slight yellow glow surrounded her, and she looked at the camera with large green eyes.   
  
She then stopped, bowed to the unconcious partner, and ran over to the door once again, where visible through a window, the young boy was once again waiting.   
  
A third scene then appeared on the screen. This time, she didn't look much younger than she was now. Instead of a humanoid, this time she was sparring against a weirdly shaped machine, which spat out bullets like wildfire and fire like the wind.   
  
This time around, Syria looked unimpressed with the mechanical opponent. With a simple flick of the wrist, the machine fell, sliced in two, components fizzling out. She once again bowed, but this time she came up to the screen.   
  
"Pentei, may I go out? I've already done my routine training.." she pleaded with the man behind the recording device.   
  
"Yes, Syria. You may go see Tendro," he sighed, and the girl raced towards a doorway to the far left of the building. The man stood in front of the camera once more, this time looking about as old as he had in the private recording.  
  
"The subject is stronger than our wildest dreams- but we have discovered a major fault with her. She has a slight twinge of empathy within her. She is also too kind-hearted to be such a grand warrior as we expected. I do believe this is not a failed experiment, but a first test. In five cycles we plan to use her as the birth-mother to a second generation. My nephew Tendro has been chosen as her mate, as the two seem to fit together perfectly."  
  
He blinked, his eyes tired. "I do hope reports have been exaggerated. We must not have Syria fight. If she does.. we run the risk of triggering her saiyan anger. Once activated, she might accidentally destroy the planet she is trying to save. We have made her too strong for her own good."   
  
Then, the transmission ended. Krillen sighed. "She was their only hope- and their only love. The technicians obviously didn't want her to fight."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Some warrior she was."  
  
The three men left the pod, Vegeta pocketing the remaining disks as they left it. He grabbed a capsule from out of his pocket, fitting inside it the pod. Pressing the button, the pod disappeared into the capsule.  
  
"Let's go home-" said Goku. "I think she ought to know about some of this.."  
  
The three men flew off, Vegeta trailing a bit.   
  
'Why would my father consent to such a thing?' he pondered as their destination drew ever nearer.   
  
However, Chi-chi and Syria were nowhere to be seen when they returned. Instead, the two and Bulma had already arrived at their destination: the mall.  
  
'This will be interesting,' thought Chi-chi as she watched the young girl's eyes widen into pools of awe. 'Very interesting.'  
  
  
...Please review! Next bit coming up soon! 


	4. Emotional Bindings

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming! :-)  
  
'Thinking.....'  
  
Syria gasped at all the clothing, although she didn't really know anything about how to put any of it on.. Gorgeous reds and greens, shades of purples and fuchias.. These terrans had mastered the art of colors! Her mouth opened in amazement, gazing at all the things surrounding her.   
  
Chi-chi and Bulma watched the young saiyan princess gape in amazement at the clothing that they'd ushered her to. Her eyes seemed to drink in all the things around her with an appetite that they'd seen many times before on each other's faces when the stores in the area gave their local holiday sales.   
  
'This should be a new experience. I've never shopped for clothes before..' Syria's head swiveled, then she smiled in anticipation at all the fabrics surrounding her.  
  
"Where shall I start?" Syria asked Chi-chi, who smiled back at her, then replied, "Well, I guess we should start in the shirts section. Hmm. I wonder what size you'd wear."  
  
Chi-chi looked up and down the racks of clothing, searching for that special outfit that women may only get once or twice in their lives, dragging both Bulma and Syria with her. Syria's eyes were torn from everything around her, and she struggled to maintain her balance with the ever hyper Chi-chi pulling her along.   
  
"Um.. Chi-Chi?" Bulma cast a slighted glance towards her friend who was rushing through the clothes around her.   
  
"Yes?" Chi-chi didn't even turn her head, staring straight ahead at the millions of racks ahead, looking for that perfect outfit for her 'adopted' daughter.   
  
"Could we slow down? Other people are staring.." Bulma looked up and down as Chi-chi continued on, oblivious to the stares and looks that the three women were recieving from fellow shoppers.   
  
Chi-chi looked back a second, then stopped, causing Bulma to also stop short and trip over Chi-chi. Syria simply reacted instead of thinking, jumping into the air and floating for a few seconds while the two women clashed heads.   
  
"Look over there!" "That girl's flying!" "MARTIANS!"   
  
Several workers in the store panicked, running away from the three women. Bulma pulled on Syria's tail, forcing the girl down onto solid ground once more. Syria grimaced at the sudden pull on her tail, but controlled her anger, reasoning that the woman had no idea of what she'd done.   
  
"Bulma?" Syria glanced at the teal-headed woman, sitting down. "Why did you do that? Don't you know that Saiyans tails are very delicate and must not be pulled? Didn't you understand that-"  
  
"SHH!" Bulma motioned with her finger to be quiet. "First off, yes, I know about your tails. Goku squealed enough when it was pulled for me to know that. And second, I did it because your flying creates panic. Normal humans just aren't used to seeing people fly!"   
  
Syria nuzzled her tail, petting it and stroking it gently against her face. She looked up at Bulma again, with a look of pure teenage angst upon her face.   
  
"That really hurt! You have no idea.." she went back to stroking it again.   
  
'I've never felt this type of pain before- at least, I don't think I have..' Syria sat down again, not realizing both women were staring at the teen. She finally stood up, wrapping her tail about her waist, as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Well, where should we begin?" asked Syria, looking at the two women. She smiled a well-known smirk that Bulma immediately recognized. "I really want to start shopping.."  
  
"Hmm.." said Chi-chi. She pulled a dark green kimono from a rack near her, holding it up against Syria. "This would go great with your eyes!" she exclaimed, Bulma nodding in agreement. Then, the raven-haired woman glanced at the price.  
  
"WHAT?? THIS MUCH MONEY FOR A LITTLE KIMONO!?!" Chi-chi was jumping up and down with anger, luckily no sale clerks in sight. Bulma just smiled at Syria, who was watching with a mixture of fear and amazement.   
  
'For having a low level of energy, Chi-chi is quite intimidating,' she thought, turning her head towards Bulma, who was now laughing.   
  
"Chi-chi! Calm yourself down! Remember- you're travelling with a Capsule Corp President," she said, fingering a bit of plastic she'd just pulled out of her purse. "And besides, any relative to Vegeta is a relative of mine, eh, sister?" she nudged Syria, who looked utterly confused by this point in time.  
  
By now, Chi-chi had calmed down, her eyes greedily examining the bit of plastic that Bulma was carrying. Her grin was mischievious and slightly evil.   
  
"Chi-chi?"  
  
"OK, OK," warned off Chi-Chi, whose evil grin had disappeared as she regained her common sense. "I won't go nuts. Let's get her into this, shall we?" she motioned towards the kimono and pointed a finger towards a changing stall.   
  
Syria smiled and nearly went up to fly to the stall, but a small tug on the end of her tail was enough discouragement from Bulma, who shook her head at the Saiyan princess.  
  
"Sorry, girl. Here on Earth, in public, we stay on the ground."  
  
'These terrans are quite confusing. Vegeta teaches me how to fly and everyone praises me, then Bulma forbids me to use my new-found skills.' She looked at Bulma with a scowl that could have killed many fourth-class saiyans.  
  
Bulma laughed. "You know, when you scowl like that, I can see the resemblence between you and Vegeta." Syria scowled even more, and Chi-chi nodded in agreement.  
  
"You've hit the nose on that one, Bulma," she laughed as she dragged the pair towards the changing station, hitting every stunned customer in the head with the green kimono. Finally, the trio arrived at the station. Syria puzzled at the doors, then turned around.   
  
"All right. I see them now. Now what do I do in these things?" she jutted her head towards the doorways into the changing stalls. "What do they do? Do they refresh the clothes.. or?"   
  
Chi-chi laughed with a teenager-like glee. "Silly Saiyan girl. No- you take off your clothes and try on this-" she motioned to the kimono. "Then you put this on and come out for us to see."  
  
Syria shook her head in confusion, then shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta, her homeworld, had been destroyed. This was her new home, and she might as well adjust to the weird customs that this planet known as Earth had. After all, she really had nowhere else to go. Pentei's homeworld was probably already destroyed. Which meant that.. Tendro was gone too. Her eyes cast downwards. She saw Bulma and Chi-chi's look of concern, then straightened herself up.  
  
With resolve to cover up for her moment of weakness, Syria snatched the kimono out of Chi-chi's hands and rushed into the closest changing stall. Bulma stared.  
  
"And I thought Vegeta got moody- Saiyans teenagers must go through mood swings worse than humans," she said to Chi-chi, who nodded in agreement, thoughtfully pondering Syria's expresssion.   
  
'Either it's me, or that girl has a sweetheart. Or she did.. Oh! Young love..' Chi-chi started to blush unknowingly. 'Like Goku and I.. sweethearts and married. Of course things aren't always perfect, but that's life.' Bulma stared at her friend as if she were radioactive.  
  
'That Chi-chi..'  
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal a neatly-dressed Syria. Most of her locks remained vertically challenged, but streaks of gold fitted down the front of the garmet, giving the girl a regal air beyond her years. The belt tied neatly around her middle, revealing a slim figure that any male teen would be crazy to turn down.   
  
Chi-chi and Bulma's jaws dropped for a second, envious of the girl's unknowing beauty. Bulma recovered enough to hand Chi-chi the credit card.   
  
"I have a feeling we're going to be using this thing like no tomorrow," she said, her eyes still rather large at the sight of the young girl. Syria puzzled over this.  
  
"Why? Do I look that bad?" Her tail swished, uncomfortable at being cramped inside the pair of pants. "Well?" she turned around, viewing herself in the mirrors that stood by the changing rooms. She pulled at the pants of the kimono and whined, "Can I not make a hole to let my tail out? It's cramped in these pants.."   
  
Bulma face-vaulted at Syria's quick subject change, then a small sweatdrop cast itself off her forehead and she smiled with a face of exhaustion. "It'll do. And we can fix that tail thing- later." She pushed Syria back into the changing stall. "Now get out of those clothes and come out here!"   
  
Syria, unknowingly, did just that. She took off the clothes, and came out. Without any clothes. Chi-chi pushed the girl back into the stall, hoping that no one around the changing stalls had noticed. Seeing nobody in the general area, she breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"At least she's not as bad as Vegeta was," muttered Bulma, her eyes glowing, trying not to laugh at the old memory of her husband's first shopping trip... All the stock boys had run away after Vegeta had punched out one of them for looking at Bulma the wrong way. The blue-haired woman sighed. It was going to be a long day, indeed......  
  
  
Vegeta finally landed near the Son home, his eyes still serious and eyebrows still furrowed deeply in thought. Goku looked puzzled at the Saiyan prince's lack of behavior, or even talking. He turned to his fellow martial artist.   
  
"Vegeta? What's the matter? You look like you've swallowed an ice cube or something.." he said to his friend, genuinely concerned. Vegeta rolled his eyes in a sarcastic attitude.  
  
Vegeta scorned the warrior's concern. "Idiot." His eyes were still searching his memories, looking for a reason, a possible explanation for why his father would assent to such a mating procedure to produce this.. this.. Vegeta shook his head. She was an abnormality. No child should have ever been born a super saiyan. And that tail- that awful tail of hers..  
  
"Earth to Vegeta?" Krillen looked up at the saiyan, cautiously running a hand in front of his face. Piccolo put a hand to his face, bored with the entire episode unfolding.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" Vegeta yelled at the now-panicked Krillen, and he stalked off without a single word to his name. The prince's manner seemed rather elusive and dangerous.   
  
Goku watched as he stormed away, and he shook his head. He smiled at Krillen. "I don't think he wants to be talked to this moment. Seems he has enough on his mind without adding any 'warrior competition' to it." He strolled back into his house, hungry. His eyes watered when he realized there wasn't any food left out for him.   
  
"CHI-CHI!!" Goku sobbed, and Piccolo sweatdropped with embarrassment. He turned to Krillen and made a face of contempt for the saiyan's lack of discipline. Krillen laughed.   
  
Just then, Gohan walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack after his academic endevors. He then noticed his father's sobbing. "Daddy?"   
  
Goku looked up and seemingly forgot all his worries. "Gohan! How are you doing, buddy?" He picked up his son and flew him around in the air.   
  
Gohan was not to be dissuaded. "Daddy, why are you crying?" Goku's face turned bright red.  
  
"Well, you see, Gohan.. um.. there's no food left. Your mom's not here to cook us any, either!" Gohan's face turned a blank white.  
  
"No food? No food?" He started to sob on his dad's shoulder.  
  
"Oh for goodness' sake-" Piccolo started, then Krillen pulled on his arm.   
  
"Perhaps we'd better take them out to eat. I don't feel like cooking and Master Roshi.." he made a face at the Namek. "Let's just say there's a reason I do the cooking around the house." His proposal caught the attention of Gohan.  
  
"Go out to eat?" the boy stopped his sobbing episodes. "You mean- I could have egg rolls and sushi and.. and.." his mouth started to water. Goku joined in with his son. Krillen slapped his face in disgusted sarcasm.   
  
"Those two are regular black holes when it comes to food. We'd better go to an all-you-can-eat place," Krillen sweatdropped at the sight of the two Son men.   
  
"Hmm," was all Piccolo said. His face looked somber and nonreadable.  
  
Krillen motioned for Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo to follow him as he headed towards town. 'I sure hope that whatever restaraunt we find accepts credit cards,' he thought to himself as the gang started off.   
  
  
Loaded down with about 25 packages, Syria skipped along merrily as if she had nothing in her arms at all. Her face was laden with a large smile, herself being very happy.   
  
"This shopping is quite a bit of fun!" she exclaimed to Bulma and Chi-chi, who, although shopping 'experts' themselves, were getting a bit worn out.   
  
Their faces showed signs of wear, after having to take the teenage saiyan through a discussion about undergarments- "wear those things? What?" to a discussion about dresses. "Absolutely no way. No. No!" The female super saiyan had finally relented upon the dresses, when Bulma had come up with the tactic that female women wore them to attract mates. When that subject had come up, Syria had been hesitant to discuss it. She decided to ask them later- over some food.  
  
"Bulma? Chi-chi?" Both women turned their heads towards the young girl. The local restraunts had food that was less than perfect, but that did not seem to be Syria's main concern. The young teen's eyes dimmed for a second, then she looked upwards again. "Do you.. do you think I'll ever find a life mate?"  
  
Chi-chi stared for a moment at her food, then smiled at Syria with a grin. "I'm sure you'll find someone- just look at Goku and I." Bulma nodded in agreement, then laughed.   
  
"If Vegeta can find a wife, you can surely find a husband. Why do you ask, anyways? A girl of your figure will find hundreds of suitors, if I'm not mistaken." Bulma blushed for a second. "Even I didn't have as many suitors as you'll find yourself having," she stated, then thought, 'Although the hair and odd behaviors might throw them off a little..'  
  
Syria stared out at the people who shopped in the overcrowded mall. Terran couples caught her attention, holding hands and kissing behind the columns. The girl's gravity-resistant hair seemed to give way, drooping a bit. Bulma and Chi-chi exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"Oh well," Syria said, digging back into her food. A memory swam before her eyes of a young boy named Tendro.. who she'd never see again.   
  
'She had a sweetheart,' thought Bulma, intently looking at Syria's downcast face. 'We must remedy this situation.' She traded a glance with Chi-chi, who nodded.   
  
The saiyan princess finally finished her fourth portion and smiled, wiping her lips with a paper napkin. She hid her slight moment of pain with a smile, then said, "How about we do some more shopping?" Chi-chi face-vaulted, and Bulma sweatdropped.   
  
"No, I think we've done enough today," said Bulma, her face a bit red with embarrassment. She calmed herself down enough to then say, "Besides, I think you deserve a makeover after all that shopping!"   
  
Chi-chi agreed, "That's the perfect thing, Bulma! We can play with your hair and-"   
  
Two hands of Syria's reached upwards to protect her hair. "No. No messing with my hair," she said, massaging the few strands that fell downwards. "And female saiyans don't grow their hair quite as quickly as your species does."  
  
Bulma grinned. "Ever hear of a little invention called hair gel? We could try it- what's there to lose?"  
  
"I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Syria's green eyes were resolved.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Bulma, and the trio picked up their dishes and set them back into the dishbin in the back of the restraunt. Syria picked up her bags, her tail twitching with excitement from the day's adventures. Chi-chi grinned exhaustedly at Bulma, and the two women laughed together.   
  
"Some adventure this turned out to be," she said to her turquoise-haired friend.   
  
"I'll say," Bulma stated back, the three women heading towards the exit of the mall.   
  
Syria glanced about her in awe as they left. 'This is an experience I should like to repeat often,' she thought as she exited the revolving doors. 'Let us just hope I never shall have to shop with Vegeta. That would be worse than entering a cryo tube,' she shivered, and headed towards Bulma's car, her tail still twitching at the thought.  
  
  
"Stupid brat," Vegeta muttered as he strided towards his living quarters. "Why did she have to land here in the first place? Only I am worthy to carry royal blood through my veins. No geneosis brat should be running around with them as though they were no more than a mere tail ring."  
  
He crossed his arms and stopped to look at the sun setting in the west. His lips formed into a smirk, his eyes glowing with slightly evil intentions. "If that brat thinks she can go around bearing the title of princess of Vegeta without a fight, she's got another thought to ponder. I shall challenge her."   
  
Vegeta punched the air lazily, smiling at his knuckled fists. "It's time to show that brat who really is the last ruler of Vegeta." He clenched his fist. "And it sure as heck won't be that brat, if I have to die to destroy her."  
  
The saiyan prince grinned and walked along, his arms behind his head. 'And then no one, not even that idiot Kakarot, will oppose me.' He smiled at the thought, and continued on his way, ready to begin a training session that would surely leave him strong enough to destroy the saiyan girl.  
  
Just then, a small pod landed on the surface of the planet, not too far from where the saiyan prince's abode stood. Its silvery outside reflected into the prince's eyes. He groaned.   
  
"Oh great- just what I need. Another sibling!" He stalked up towards the pod, its silvery glow seemingly overcoming everything within its path. Vegeta strode up to it, but was surprised to find no Gensai markings. "Hmm.." he said, circling the pod as an animal does its prey.  
  
Suddenly, the pod moved, and Vegeta jumped into the air. He snarled at the silvery orb. "Whatever this thing is, it's not of saiyan origin."   
  
The pod suddenly gave a great jump, the ground about it flying up in disarray. His snarl etched deeper into his face. "This is not of saiyan origin at all." He circled about it once again. "The shape seems familiar, however.." His eyes narrowed. "Almost like the pods of.. the pods of.." Recognition dawned on his face.   
  
"No. It's not- possible." He touched the side of the pod, allowing his fingers to part into a v-like position. The hatch opened, revealing a young alien male encased in a tower of clear glass. His pale bluish and white complexion offset the dark blue hair that seemed to float in front of his closed eyes. Aqua wings enclosed him in protection.   
  
Vegeta took a step back in amazement. "A Kyia- here?" He finally remembered the species. They were ruthless warriors that changed into dragon-like creatures when their anger was fully aroused. No one, not even a great saiyan warrior, had been known to defeat these creatures. For the first time in his life, Vegeta, prince of Vegeta, felt a tiny bit of fear....  
  
  
"I must say, Goku, that's even more than I thought YOU could eat," muttered Krillen, his eyes wide at the tower of plates that was formed beside the table where the warriors were eating.   
  
"Mwell.. " (chomp chomp) "I'm almost done, I think, Krillen.." The pile became higher and higher as Goku continued his food fest. Gohan was right beside him, consuming almost as much food as his father.   
  
"It's good!" He said, between mouthfuls, his eyes watering with pleasure from all the gormet delights that laid before them. Finally, even the little demi-saiyan had to give up. He finished the plate he was currently polishing off, then pushed it away from him.   
  
"Ughh. I'm full!" He smiled with a grin over five miles wide. "But it was the most deeeelicious meal I ever had!"   
  
"It was rather good," agreed Piccolo quietly, slightly grinning. "But not as well-made as your mother's dishes." He pointedly glanced at Gohan, who was staring at his father.   
  
Goku was still stuffing his face, getting crumbs all over his training gi. There was an entire barracade of dishes around him now, forming a solid wall of china. His chopsticks were hardly visible now, their speed reaching beyond that of light.  
  
"Dad? Are you done yet?" asked a slightly nervous Gohan.   
  
Finally, the chopsticks slowed, then completely halted as Goku laid them beside his plate. He patted his now-filled stomach. "Yep. I think I'm finished, Gohan." He grinned widely. "That was one of the best meals I've ever eaten!" He sighed, finally filled.  
  
The saiyan set his napkin on the table, and yawned. His slightly pointy canines revealed themselves for the first time. Krillen suddenly realized something, smacking his forehead with his hand.  
  
"All saiyans have fangs!" he said aloud, drawing weird looks from Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku. He laughed, slapping his bald forehead. "It makes sense now. Syria had fangs when she transformed. Saiyans must just show them at different times!" He laughed aloud.   
  
"Uh.." Piccolo blinked, his fangs reflecting light.   
  
Gohan just looked around at the adults reflecting on Krillen's obvious comments. He scratched his head in confusion, then burped, quite by accident.   
  
"Excuse me.." he said, a bit ashamed of his belching. Everyone burst out into laughter at that, except for Piccolo, who gave a small smile in amusement. Gohan yawned.   
  
"Can we go home now?" he asked, looking upward at his father. Goku grinned. "Sure. Krillen, you want to pay on the way out?"   
  
The group of men headed out the door, patting their stomachs. Krillen stepped up to the cashier and asked for the amount due, smiling nervously. He only had about twenty thousand on credit, and he hoped that it would cover the amount.   
  
"How.. How much?" Krillen asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt.   
  
White teeth grinned at him. "A bit hungry, were we? All you can eat does not mean enough to put a restraunt out of money.." He peered across the desk, downward towards the bald man. Krillen sweated nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry.. it's just.. well, we're students of Master Roshi and-"   
  
A hearty laugh greeted him. Krillen paled. "Students of the great Master Roshi? Why didn't you say so? We would have known to cook about 50 times our normal amount! How is that old man doing, by the way?"   
  
"He's fine- How much do I owe you, please?" Krillen fingered plastic.  
  
"For you? Only a thousand. And please tell that old rascal that Old Jerry said hello!" He took Krillen's credit card and swiped it, smiling all the while. Not for the first time in his life, Krillen was glad Roshi had been his master.   
  
Old Jerry handed Krillen his card back, and waved him out the door, smiling all the while. The small man breathed a sigh of relief. "That was lucky."  
  
"What's the matter, Krillen? Did that guy give you a hard time?" Goku glanced at him as the men prepared to head home. One of his feet stood upon the seemingly solid air that blew beneath it.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Krillen said, shaking his head as he jumped into the air.  
  
  
Syria looked around before she entered the car. At first glance, she'd thought it to be a cryo tube. Thankfully, she remembered how Bulma had explained it as just a transport vehicle. She smiled at the surroundings. It was then she noticed an odd creature.  
  
It was hairy and furry. Two humans were letting the animal pull them around, via a leash like contraption. Her green eyes slanted, focusing on the animal. She turned to Chi-chi, a questioning glance asking her whatever the creature could be.  
  
"Oh-" Chi-chi laughed. "I forgot- you've only ever met humans, not animals. That's a dog. It's an animal some people keep as a pet."  
  
"Pet?" Syria glanced at the creature as she stepped into Bulma's car. "I used to.." She cut herself off, remembering her pet Flame.   
  
'What a darling little creature he was,' she thought, closing the door behind her. Bulma exchanged glances with Chi-chi, her woman's intellect picking up disturbing traces of sadness from the saiyan princess.  
  
'This planet is emotionally disturbing. First reminders of my mateless state, then heart-wrenching examples of my deceased childhood companion.' Syria peered out the window. 'Flame was such a good pet.. never caused me any harm, except for his random fire-breaths. Tendro- my friend Tendro, gave him to me..'  
  
Bulma stepped inside the car, putting her key into the ignition, then exchanged another glance with her raven-haired friend. Chi-chi nodded, then looked pointedly at the key. Bulma's hand dropped from the ignition.  
  
"Okay, Princess. What's bothering you?" Bulma turned suddenly to face a slightly ashen-faced Syria. The saiyan's green eyes closed for a minute, and she took in a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
Chi-chi's eyes slanted. "You've been acting weird this entire trip."   
  
Syria glanced at both of them. 'Must keep my emotions slightly in control here.' She opened her eyes, in control once more.   
  
"This planet has been having a strange effect upon me. My emotions seem to be stronger here than they were on my home planet." She glanced at the parcels that sat beside her. "I am.. missing things about my old planet. People, even animals.."  
  
"Such emotions would have been considered weak. I was different in some ways in that I displayed them. Not nearly as much as a human, but a bit much for a saiyan. Vegeta would be considered normal there." She shuddered. "Here, I find myself not only feeling these emotions, but unable to control showing them."  
  
Bulma's face was questioning. "And you're afraid of that?"  
  
"My friend and master Pentei, once warned me that my emotions were dangerous. If I feel too much, he said there would be great consequences that I must pay. Since then, I have been wary of my emotions. I feel, unlike Vegeta. But unlike Vegeta as well, I do not have a darkness within me."  
  
Chi-chi turned suddenly. "My husband feels emotions. So there must be something to show for feeling them. He was raised human, and therefore has no idea about all of this."  
  
Syria dropped her head into shaking hands. "I just don't- don't know. I miss my planet.. I miss my world.. I miss Tendro.." Two small tears edged out of her eyes.   
  
"Tendro?" Bulma questioned Syria.   
  
"He was a friend- since childhood. He was Pentei's nephew, and my best friend. He gave me the only pet I'd ever had, Flame.. He was the only person my age I ever knew.. and he's probably gone now, either dead in the destruction of Vegeta, or sent to war and destroyed." Syria glanced upward. "I never had the chance to say good-bye."  
  
"Hmm.." Chi-chi nodded once to herself, as if confirming a guess she'd had. 'She was in love with this boy. No wonder all the questions about husbands and boyfriends. This poor girl. I'd wish we'd known her sooner.'  
  
Bulma smiled with a bittersweet grin. "Do you feel better, now that all this is off your proud saiyan chest?" She winked once, and Syria actually gave her a cock-eyed grin.   
  
"Much better, thank you. Perhaps now we should head home. And please-" she said to Bulma as she started up the car, "Don't mention this to Vegeta. I am a princess, and he would do his worst if he ever found out."  
  
"No problem. As far as he's concerned, Vegeta needs to loosen up. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from you." The aqua-haired woman manuveured the car out of the parking lot, and towards their home.   
  
'Royal Saiyans. Whenever they learn emotions is the day they are destroyed,' laughed Chi-chi to herself, the ground speeding away beneath them as they headed homebound...  
  
  
Piccolo's ears were attentive as the warriors headed homeward. Their meal had been more than sufficient to cover everyone's appetites, including the pit-for-a-stomach saiyans. He smiled a slight grin as he watched Gohan fly beside his father. The young boy was going to become very strong one day. He just hoped that his mother would allow more training and less schoolwork.  
  
Wind flew about him as they grew ever so closer to Goku's abode. It whipped about them in cascades of apathy, irritating his ears. But the green warrior continued onward. Irritation of the ears was the least of his concerns.  
  
Being a namek, it was impossible for him to ignore all the signs of warning he felt around him. Vegeta and Syria were two such beings that worried him in particular. Royalty had always made him a bit edgy. Saiyan royalty was no different.   
  
These two pawns seemed destined to fight each other. But what Piccolo could not sense was the outcome, and it worried him. Just that brief show of Syria's abilities earlier had been equal to the peak of Goku's current abilities. And it seemed that she could not control her abilities too well.   
  
If Vegeta pushed her to the edge.. Piccolo blinked in slight worry. The Earth might not survive, even though she would never mean to destroy it. Vegeta certainly would not survive the confrontation.   
  
Speaking of the prince.. Piccolo's eyes picked out a gravity-defying mass of black hair ahead. Vegeta stood mid-air, his face pulled into a tight expression of.. concern?  
  
"Goku." He nodded towards Vegeta. Goku nodded quickly. Krillen glanced at the scene, then pointed at something reflecting light.  
  
"Look- isn't that sort of a hybernation pod like Syria's?" he asked, serious.  
  
Piccolo nodded. They finally caught up to the prince, and stood behind him. Vegeta's back shoulder twitched in agitation. He had not been expecting their presence.   
  
Gohan looked up at his father, who grasped him tightly to his side. "Vegeta."  
  
The prince turned. His eyes were deep in thought. "What is it Kakarot? Can you not see that I am contemplating my next move? That we are in serious jeopardy from what awaits in that pod?"  
  
Krillen gasped. "What- what's in there?"  
  
A smirk answered him. "A Kyia- same species as my brat half-sister's mentor. A young one, that will be able to transform into his ultimate form yet. I am concerned about his existance. I thought Freeza destroyed their race."  
  
Krillen's eyes widened. "Perhaps Syria would know about him," he said, finally being able to see the young man floating inside the tank. His eyes widened. "You know, he sort of looks familiar- almost as if we've seen him before."  
  
Gohan looked around at the adults, then glanced once more at the boy floating in the tank. "He looks as old as Syria," he said to no one in particular. Calmly, he approached the tank.   
  
"Speaking of Syria, I think she's coming," muttered Goku. He felt upon the horizon a strong force coming their way. Traces of something familiar.. almost like Vegeta, accompanied the force approaching. But Syria's force felt different- softer, almost, if a word could describe it. The princess was in no way a comparison to her brother.   
  
"Yeah! There she is now!" Gohan pointed to a far away point, drifting into view. A small bluish speck that headed closer with every second. Vegeta turned, his eyes slightly twitching. Piccolo stood stock still, his ears providing him all the information he needed...  
  
  
Syria's eyes strained with concentration, their green irises dialated. "Wait- Bulma. Can we please stop?" She asked, her face slightly puzzled.   
  
Chi-chi turned back to face her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The other fighters have gathered around something.. something of importance.." Syria did not mouth the words that came to mind.  
  
'Someone of importance.. I feel someone comforting near.. Familiar, as well.. Who can it be?'   
  
Chi-chi looked at Bulma, who smiled. "Yes, I believe I see my husband in the throng over there. What- what in heaven's name?" She suddenly spotted the silvery orb. "I think we had better stop."  
  
Her raven haired friend frowned at the pod. "This doesn't look good."   
  
Engines died as the car set itself down upon the ground. Syria came out once again of the car, her tail twitching with agitation. Her green irises sparkled in the sunlight as they searched for the familiar presence. Gohan was the first to acknowledge the women's arrival. He flew over to the three and promptly attatched himself to his mother's leg.  
  
"Mom! Where were you? Dad and I were hungry and you weren't home! But Krillen took us out to eat and I had egg rolls.." He rambled on as Chi-chi smiled down at him. She ruffled his black hair with her fingers.   
  
Smiling, she said, "That's good dear." Her face then became serious when she noticed her husband. "Goku, what's going on here? Syria told us something was wrong."  
  
Goku's eyebrows perked. "Something wrong? I didn't feel that.. Just that something strange was going on," he admonished, then put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a tender kiss. "I missed you," he said, breaking free of the moment.   
  
Bulma sidled over to Vegeta, her eyes serious. He did not offer a welcoming arm, but let her stand near him, obviously comforted by her presence. "What are you doing here, woman?"  
  
Her aqua eyes looked at the pod. "Same reason as you. Investigation of this pod could be interesting," she said. She cocked her head slightly, allowing her eyes to sparkle at him. "Isn't that why you're here?"   
  
"Hmmph."   
  
Syria oversaw the reunions, briefly acknowledging Krillen and Piccolo, striding by them to examine the orb. Her hair flitted in the wind, its gravity defying strands enveloping her back in a golden mane. Fear and inquisitive nature painted themselves upon her delicate face.   
  
Every step brought her closer to the pod. Vegeta noticed her movements, and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"That's a Kyia, stupid girl! Are you a third class?"   
  
Shocked, she turned back towards him. 'A Kyia... that must mean- that must mean..' She ran towards the pod. And halted.   
  
Aqua wings remained, enveloping the pale-faced boy. Syria's eyes widened. She felt around the outside of the pod, then found a small latch. She grabbed onto it, and pulled. The tube encasing the male drained itself of fluid, then retracted. The Kyia fell to the ground.  
  
A tear brushed Syria's cheek as she rushed to his side. She played her hands against the hair of the male, and another tear streaked unbidden.   
  
Piccolo sidled next to her and kneeled. "I now remember-" his face was somber, but almost caring. "I remember where I have seen this boy." His ears now were no longer twitching, but at peace.  
  
The rest of the gang gathered around the saiyan princess, whose tears of joy were overflowing down her cheeks. Krillen stood in awe. He gasped in recognition.  
  
"How could we have missed it?"  
  
But none of them was so much in shock as Syria. She stroked her hand once more upon the face of the boy, his name coming easily to her lips.  
  
"T.. Tendro?"  
  
Well? Whatdya think?? please, please review!! thanks! ;) 


	5. Strength Anew (fin)

hey, sorry about this one coming out so late.. You know how work is. ;)  
  
The Z warriors stood around silently as the Saiyan princess lay the Kyia's face onto her lap. The tears were flowing freely now, unnaturally streaking her alien face. Syria's face suddenly lowered itself towards the boy's pale face, and she hesitantly nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Vegeta was fuming, silently. His shoulders bunched, obviously his entire will fighting against the scene being played out before him. A Kyia and a Saiyan should never meet in romance.. And a Kyia could kill a Saiyan, if things came down to it.  
  
"I cannot let this go on.." he whispered tensely.   
  
Bulma glanced at her husband, slightly afraid. The feeling of the dark prince returning into her husband made the air cackle and whisp. She took a breath in shakily. This was not faring well. She felt happy for the princess, but her husband seemed unnerved by it.  
  
"Tendro.." Syria nuzzled his cheek once more, and the boy's eyes suddenly started to open. The unmistakeable blue hue looked deeply into Syria's own and he blinked, once, twice.   
  
"Syria? What? How..?"  
  
There was no time for words as the girl shakily pushed herself into a kiss with him. The passionate feelings seemed intense as heart's pain eased, and love sprang into the two teenagers.  
  
"I demand that you two stop this!"  
  
Vegeta's voice rang through the air, cutting it like a sharp blade. His eyes had gone a dark shade of black, and static electricity seethed through the air around him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his facial features chiseled deeply with anger and hatred.  
  
"No self respecting Saiyan would ever enter into a relationship with a Kyia! You-" he pointed at Syria, "You are a disgrace to the entire race of Vegeta. You are lower than a fifth class warrior. You are a cleaning servant of the lowest degree. You are fowl, you-" his words became a jumble as he started speaking in the language of his homeworld.  
  
Syria's head jerked up, Her emerald eyes became sharply attuned to the Saiyan prince.   
  
"Don't you dare speak of such things, you insolent excuse for a prince!"  
  
Vegeta looked as though he'd been slapped.   
  
"Yes, you, Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta. You are the living example as to why the saiyan race died. All of you, proud, ignorant, angry warriors, devoid of feelings and purposes that served others, not yourselves, as you came to be. It almost makes me ashamed to be a saiyan, a princess no less."   
  
Her chin jutted up sharply, and she stared the slightly awestruck prince in the face. "As for Tendro, he and I were promised to be mated since childhood. I know that now. And this else you must know- your father arranged it." She sat, triumphant, not having had to move, but standing her ground nevertheless.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. Vegeta had pushed too far. Nothing good could come of this.  
  
"You insolent brat! How dare you dishonor my father's memory by saying such lies about him! And you were his daughter, no less. What honor! You are a disgrace to the warrior race!" His eyes were flaring now, and flickered between black and green in color.   
  
Bulma backed away from her husband and went over to find refuge with Chi-chi and Gohan, both of whom were staring in wonder at the verbal fight between the royal children of Vegeta.   
  
Krillen's eyes widened as he realized both their powers were increasing rapidly. He glanced at Piccolo, who nodded once at the human. This could only end in a very dangerous fight between them, one of which both may not survive.   
  
"Bulma. Chi-chi. Get out of here," murmured the Namek.  
  
The two women didn't budge.   
  
"That's my husband. I have to stay," replied Bulma. Chi-chi stood firm with her friend. The two of them looked on the scene. Syria had somehow remained cooly silent for a few moments after her half-brother's comments. The princess took one look at Tendro, then nodded silently. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I'd rather be a disgrace to the warrior race than a disgrace to myself."   
  
With that, Vegeta roared into the daylight, and his transformation to super saiyan began. Golden and black light swarmed around him, and his hair became enlongated, golden in color. His eyes became fully green, and he faced his half-sister, strong and resilient. A smirk covered his face, deeply etched with anger.  
  
Syria glanced once more at Tendro, whose eyes were slightly pleading. He got up slowly and stood with her. He reached out with a three fingered hand and stroked her cheek.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me, you know, Sy.." he said, using the childhood nickname he'd given her.  
  
She looked back at her brother, standing firm with power, then looked deeply into Tendro's eyes. "This would have happened eventually. He's too hard-hearted and stubborn to realize that things won't always work out his way. No, I do have to do this. Not just for us," she whispered. "But for myself, as well."  
  
The two kissed passionately, and he ran his hand through her blonde hair, hers in his sapphire locks. Finally, the two parted, and Tendro walked over to join the rest of the fighters, his eyes firm with belief in Syria.  
  
Syria turned to face Vegeta. "Such a waste. You really want to do this, half-brother? To fight needlessly, to shed blood?"  
  
The prince nodded once, the smirk never leaving his face. "To shed blood is what Saiyan royalty does best. This shall be a submission duel to the death, half-sister." His face glistened with sweat and pride.  
  
"Fine then."   
  
Syria closed her eyes, and wind swirled around the girl. Her hair made itself completely vertical, and its glow seemed to return, making it a deep gold, different from the blonde hue she usually carried.   
  
Piccolo's eyes grew wide. "She's not holding back."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, as she looked to the galaxy. Her tail jutted out from its somewhat latent state and became completely gold, the black dissolving into a pure radience. She screamed, the yell coming from deep inside of her. The winds around her became thicker, the dust forming a wall around her.   
  
"This isn't possible," murmured Krillen. "She's going.. beyond super saiyan?"  
  
Electric sparks started to form in the cloud surrounding the saiyan princess. Her body, slightly visible, formed an almost fetal position, floating in midair. Her hair grew out even longer, turning from its complete vertical position to one where the hair flowed behind her body, all the way down towards her ankles.   
  
The weather started to shift, a lightning storm brewing on the horizon. Vegeta's eyes went a little wider, his stance deeper.   
  
The saiyan princess held out her hands open to the sky, and suddenly, the clouded form around her dissolved. She lowered herself to the ground.   
  
Syria's hands rested on her hips. Her muscles were well-toned, but not overly exaggerated, her dobak from Pentei having survived most of the tranformation, her arms only left bare. Her eyes closed shut, then re-opened to reveal an iris of turqoise hue. Her hair fell smartly around her shoulders, the longest parts of it falling down near her feet. Syria's face was firm, her chin well-chiseled and smart.  
  
"They really are sibilings," said Chi-chi, looking between the two, and seeing the familiar features play between the duo. Bulma nodded in agreeance.  
  
Piccolo's eyes turned to slits. "And so it shall begin."  
  
The two royal saiyans stared at each other for moments that seemingly lasted an eternity, sizing up each other's strengths and weaknesses. Suddenly, Syria opened her mouth in a derisive sneer, her large canines threatening and preditorial.  
  
Vegeta struck first. He ran up to the girl and aimed a well-placed blow to the head. Syria dodged and returned the strike, which Vegeta avoided as well. The strike was repeated, this time towards the solar plexes. A derisive snarl and high kick blocked the punch.  
  
The two started to speed up the process, becoming a graceful pair of martial artists spun into a dance coordinated by great strength and power. A round house kick there, a low joint block there. The fighters seemingly became faster and faster with their reactions, hiding them from the naked eye in movement.   
  
After about a minute or so of this battle, Vegeta entered Syria's defenses and landed a punch into her upper chest. The girl flew back, her arms quickly enshrowding herself as she flew back into a nearby cavern, her form being snapped into about three miles worth of slate and quartz.   
  
Syria flew up from the strike, after slowing her impact, having nearly sliced the area in two. A golden glow surrounded her as she bared her teeth once more, and landed a side kick to Vegeta's neck. The prince's face snapped back, and he cracked the bone back into place as he flew up from his fall.  
  
The two stood midair, once more, facing each other only as estranged siblings could. Vegeta's face turned into a large smirk once more.   
  
"Had enough, Geneosis brat?"  
  
Syria's face was controlled, her features contorted into a feeling of slight helplessness.  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched, and he turned to Goku. "She can't hold back the power much longer. Her abilities from her enhancement are trying to come out through her anger. I'm afraid she might transform even further.."  
  
Gohan stared in wonder. "What would happen if she did?"  
  
Piccolo stood his ground. "Complete anihilation."  
  
The princess yelled, her body twisting once more into a fetal position.   
  
Vegeta smiled. "You really are just a weak female, aren't you? My father could never have fathered you. He'd be ashamed for what you've become. Filthy slime worker."  
  
"RUN!" Syria yelled towards Bulma, Chi-Chi, anyone she could direct it at. "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"  
  
Krillen's eyes were as wide as possible. "We'd better get out of here. Now." He put an arm around Bulma, and nodded to Gohan as he jumped up into the air, flying far away as he could. Gohan followed suit, as well as Piccolo with Goku, who held his wife tightly between his arms. Tendro flew slowly behind them, until he stopped at a cliff about a mile away from the conflict. For her sake.. he'd stay forever.  
  
The power surrounded her, and a strong golden glow fell around her. Vegeta's eyes grew extrememely wide. He'd never felt this kind of power. The girl was already beyond a super saiyan.. how much further could she go?   
  
And how much longer would he, Vegeta, survive?  
  
I must give in now.. Father.. Syria's body writhed in pain as electric sparks surrounded her, and the inbred genetics took over her frame. Her thoughts became scrambled as pain raked up and down her body, leaving extremely powered muscles and abilities behind. Her hair grew even thicker, falling down still to her ankles.   
  
The power dyed it white.   
  
Her ears formed completely pointed listening organs on opposite ends of her head. Her hands stretched out once more, and claws found themselves pushing out of her hands. She screamed in pain, revealing oversized canines..   
  
Vegeta watched, awed, as he could feel the power burning up inside her. No female saiyan had ever gone beyond super saiyan, let alone to the third or fourth level. No one knew what happened after that level had been reached. Saiyans were monkey-like oozaru when the moon changed them, but that was only males.   
  
What would a female look like? And what powers would she have?  
  
For the first time in his life, Vegeta shivered with fear.  
  
Her body grew in size, and her tail grew thinner, more refined. The lightning encased her, then broke apart to reveal..  
  
"My gosh.." muttered Krillen, glancing back as he continued to fly away. "What is she?"  
  
A strongly built, highly sensual woman stood before the Saiyan Prince. White hair flew everywhere, falling behind her as a cape might, before it rose to great hights from her brow. Her skin was gold and lightly bronzed, her figure perfect.   
  
Syria's tail was barely visible in the white ribbons of hair that surrounded her. It was purely gold, with white stripes and trim, now. The saiyan princess raised her head, then opened her eyes.   
  
Pure gold irises stared at the Saiyan prince. Her facial features were serious, and overburdened, almost. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Vegeta stared at her, taken aback by the beauty and death that faced him.  
  
"Vegeta. Now you see what I am. This is my final form. I am a child of Geneosis, yes. But I am also the child that the Saiyans never could have. I am the child of emotion."  
  
The prince stared, and slightly trembled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was made so that I would have unparalleled strength, but also so that I could heal any remaining saiyans from their one weakness."  
  
"And what weakness would that be, half-sister?" Vegeta spat at her.  
  
"The inability to feel emotions besides anger."  
  
"No." Vegeta looked at her, his eyes wide with fear for the first time in his life. This was something unexpected, not prepared for. "No. You will never change me. Fight me. That is what saiyans are made for!" The fire burned in his eyes.  
  
"Half-brother." Syria's gold eyes looked at him in pity. "I come to help you become what your father regretted he could never make you. I come to make you stronger." She started to fly towards him.  
  
"No. Get away from me. GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Tendro watched through half-closed eyes. Syria was correct in her assessment of the saiyan race. And it was time that she faced it herself, as well as her half-brother. He closed his eyes as Syria embraced Vegeta.  
  
"DUCK!" Krillen yelled as a large golden light swept through the land. It made the land rumble, it made the earth quake with fear. The Z fighters flew into a nearby crevice. Goku's face was serious as he stood with his family around him. He held his wife and child tightly, putting his hand into each of their hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Syria had enveloped Vegeta in a hug, a golden glow coming over them both. The saiyan tried to escape her embrace, but he could not. He fought and fought her, the golden radience, but it always seemed to find him.   
  
Suddenly, memories poured through him..  
  
A small girl was held out before him. Vegeta could not have been much older than two or three. He looked at the small child as his father held her out to him. Vegeta looked at the child, and smiled. "Is she my sister?" he asked his father.  
  
"Yes, she is," his father answered, voice devoid of all emotion.   
  
Then Vegeta felt something that he had forgotten since that day. He felt..   
  
"Love? Is that what this weakness is called?"   
  
Syria's eyes were wide. She would have never remembered that day without Vegeta's memories. And he had.. loved her at one time. Loved this brat he called half-sister. Syria embraced him deeper.   
  
Memories swam through Vegeta's head. Bulma, smiling, grinning at him. Bulma, laughing at him, trying to embrace him outside the bedroom, Bulma, feeling hurt when he rejected her.   
  
For the first time, a tear fell from the prince's face.  
  
Love. This was not a weakness, but a strength. Vegeta felt the darkness fall away from him, slide away from his core and soul. He held his breath as light filled the emptiness instead. And he looked down at the white haired girl that hugged him. She no longer looked so old as she had a minute ago.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Now you understand why Goku is so strong. Why the saiyan race failed." He nodded, his eyes wet. And he embraced his half-sister back.  
  
Suddenly, the light vanished. Vegeta felt a great loss of energy. He looked down at Syria. Her fingers were losing their grip, her eyes becoming glassy and fading. She finally closed them. Her hair went back to a gold, then a blonde..  
  
Then to black.  
  
Pentei's eyes grew wide as he felt Syria's energy dissolve. He opened his wings and dived towards the now quickly fading presence of Syria. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, still holding the girl in his arms. He laid her on the ground, not bothering to wipe his cheeks of the wetness that still laid there.  
  
Goku also felt the lessening of the female saiyan's power. "My gosh. Did she burn herself up from the power? Did Vegeta.." he wondered, and he flew upwards, still holding Chi-chi, as he went to investigate, Krillen and Piccolo on his heels.  
  
Vegeta looked at the small teenage girl lain before her. He could barely feel her power. She had given her all to make him stronger, to give a gift he hadn't known he'd needed. And now, she was falling. She no longer was her regular super saiyan self, but a raven haired normal saiyan.   
  
And that should not happen.  
  
The prince felt a sort of protectiveness inside towards the girl that lay in front of him. Without thinking of what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and willed his energy to flow into her. He didn't know if this would work, but he had to try.  
  
Because he loved her. She was his sister. Not his half-sister, but his sister. And he loved her.  
  
His super saiyan status faded as he felt the energy running from himself into her. His hair also turned black once more. But the color was coming back into her cheeks, her hair slowly changing back into her blonde normal.   
  
Once she seemed more able to recover,Vegeta let go of her hand. He brushed away the tears from his face. Syria was correct. Emotions made one stronger, but that didn't mean he had to show them publicly, like that idiot, Kakarot.  
  
He glanced back at his sister. She seemed to be breathing. The Kyia flew in suddenly, and went to cuddle her head against his. He looked up at Vegeta, and nodded at him. The Kyia knew.  
  
The saiyan prince nodded back. No one needed to know about this. About these feelings.. he had. No one, except, perhaps, his mate. Bulma loved him. And he loved her as well. Syria's gift gave him much to think about.  
  
He hardly noticed as the rest of the group returned. Krillen ran over to where Syria and the Kyia was first.. they all exclaimed over her. Finally, Goku came over and stood before Vegeta. His eyes were serious.  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
Vegeta looked towards the peacefully sleeping teen. "My.. sister and I came to an agreement, idiot." The insult did not sound so acid as it usually did coming from the prince. Goku stared.  
  
The prince walked over to where Bulma stood, worried, her face pale and beautiful with concern. Vegeta wondered how he'd never seen how gorgeous she was for a human. He lifted his hand.. and hesitantly stroked her face.   
  
Bulma gasped in wonder, then kept her facial features under control. She made her face as serious as could be, then looked at the others.  
  
"Come on, woman. We're leaving."   
  
With that, Vegeta picked up his wife and they headed towards their abode, leaving behind a very confused and concerned group crowded around Syria. As they flew off into the sunset, Goku could almost swear he saw Vegeta smiling. But that had to be a trick of the light. The proud saiyan prince would never genuinely smile.  
  
Chi-chi kneeled beside the saiyan girl with Krillen and Tendro. She glanced at the Kyia and asked him, "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Tendro shook his head. "The only thing I can think that might help her would be rest. After that, I have no idea. She'll probably be ravenous when she wakes up."  
  
Chi-chi grinned, wiping a tear away. "I'm just glad she's all right. The poor girl."  
  
Tendro picked her up in his arms, and let her head rest on his pale blue shoulder. "Well, where shall I take her, then? Lead the way." His blue eyes were serious as he looked at his mate. Tendro smiled. His mate. He still couldn't believe that his uncle Pentei had sent him here. The old man must have been more knowing then he'd realized.  
  
Goku smiled, and hugged his wife, then lifted her up as well. They flew towards the Son house, relieved that the day's events had not ended with severe damage, or death....  
  
  
A week later, Syria opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the Son home. She slowly turned her head, unable to quite even move that. Her entire body felt as though it'd fallen under a heavy load of rocks.  
  
"Hey there." A familiar blue-tinted face stared back at her, deep blue eyes dancing.  
  
"Hey there yourself," replied the blonde saiyan. "How long was I out?"  
  
"About 7 days standard for this planet. How do you feel, oh monumentous saiyan princess?" He joked, but his voice wavered, showing utmost concern for his mate.  
  
"I've been better. The feeling of enormous pressure is finally gone from my head, though." She slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her head. She cocked it to the side. "How'd I do it? How'd I live?"  
  
Tendro leaned in, concerned. "You mean, you don't remember after you.. you helped Vegeta?"  
  
She shook her head. "And I don't think it's wise to even say that aloud. Vegeta and I have come to an understanding. Emotions in private, same stoic selves in public. Well, at least I got through to him. I thought the effort killed me."  
  
Tendro smiled. "It nearly did. But Vegeta saved you."  
  
"Vegeta saved me?" She smiled. "Maybe he's not such the pain I thought he was."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened behind Tendro, to reveal a very anxious Son family. Goku, Chi-chi, and Gohan stood there, Gohan grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You're better!" He jumped on the bed, seemingly forgetting that Syria was still in an enormous amount of pain.  
  
"SHAHKLA! Watch it, child!" Syria rubbed her bruised abdomen that Gohan had kindly jumped on. "Sorry, I did not mean to swear," she muttered towards Goku, who looked confused.  
  
"Shahkla? What's that?" he said aloud.   
  
Syria and Tendro's eyes grew very large, and then Syria laughed aloud, the first time that the Son family had ever heard peals of laughter from the girl.   
  
Chi-chi voiced her concerns. "Are you sure you're all right, my dear?" She came in to the room and sat on a nearby chair.   
  
"As I was explaining to Tendro," she wistfully glanced at the aqua-winged boy, "I am fine, except for the feeling of a thousand rocks having fallen on me."  
  
Tendro remained by her side. "That display of power was impressive. I assume, however, the final transformation was not your choice?" His eyes looked at her deeply, and she knew that he knew.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I just.. could not hold it at bay any longer." The female saiyan sighed. "I believe that I require nourishment. My stomach is complaining considerably loud." She glanced at Gohan. "You would not still have more of my parcels, would you?"  
  
The demi-saiyan grinned. "As a matter of fact, mom and I cooked a big breakfast for you!" Goku smiled from the doorway, a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Would it matter if I joined in as well? I've never had saiyan food."  
  
Syria grinned. "Not a problem. Unless you eat it all. It's all the food I have left from the old planet." She glanced at Tendro. "Unless you have something to tell me?"  
  
Tendro grinned. "Yes, I have more, but I have the feeling that we'll save that until later." He grasped her hand and squeezed. "Now how about getting you up to eat?"   
  
She smiled, all grin. "I'd be more than happy to oblige......"  
  
  
The group watched as Tendro and Syria packed up the final parcels into the ship provided by Bulma. The duo had told them that they needed some 'alone time' to sort things out and get accustomed to this planet. Syria was still not trusted to walk out in public, and the group didn't know how people would react to Tendro's blue angel-like appearance.  
  
So, Goku had offered the duo his former grandfather, Gohan's cabin, to live in. Tendro had even suggested that they might go look for more of both their kinds eventually, as Tendro wasn't sure about the state of his planet, and wondered if it still existed.  
  
Goku stepped forward and clasped Syria in a hug, which she happily accepted, with a slight smirk that made her look all too much like her older half-brother. Gohan ran up after his dad and hugged her mid-section. Krillen saluted her from afar, his grin all too obvious.  
  
Piccolo nodded once at the girl, smiling a bit. She bowed her head a bit at him, as well, and the Namek left then, off to find more ways to train.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi then stepped forward and embraced the young girl, admonishing her to be careful and with slight winks and looks at Tendro, to have fun.   
  
Finally, Vegeta showed up as they were about to leave. Everyone took a breath, wondering how the two would react upon meeting each other again. Bulma watched her husband walk up to Syria, and her eyes connected with the female saiyan's for a moment. Syria nodded, and Bulma returned the favor, small tears in her eyes.  
  
The Prince stood before Syria, and the two faced each other, for moments never saying a word. Vegeta finally spoke.  
  
"You're leaving."  
  
"Yes, I am, half-brother. This is my decision." She glanced into his eyes, loving him even as he could not express it to her.  
  
His eyes reflected the same feelings. "Then I accept it, half-sister. And I accept your title as Princess of Vegeta."  
  
He held out his hand towards her, and she grasped it, shaking it to show the others, squeezing it as a sign to each other. The princess then took her hand out of the grip, and told Vegeta, "Wait a moment."  
  
She reached into the backseat of their ship, and brought forth a slim package, and a larger one, handing the slimmer one to Vegeta. He looked at it, mild puzzlement befalling his face. He uncovered it, seeing the opening glint metal as a sword might have. His eyes then became serious, understanding, yet questioning.  
  
"A gift. For your future heir." she told him, and then walked over to Gohan, and handed him the larger one. "A gift. For your future appetite," she said, and winked at him.   
  
She turned, and entered the ship, Tendro behind her. After shutting the door, she fired up the controls. As the ship veered out of sight, she turned back towards Vegeta, and saluted him as they did royalty on Vegeta.  
  
He saluted back, keeping the tears at bay, and his composure.  
  
Love was a feeling best kept between mates and family.  
  
Fin.   
  
Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
